High School DxD - New Blood
by DarkLordShadow1
Summary: Years after the Gremory house has started to retire from the rating games opportunity sprung up for some of the lower houses to rise to fame. This is a case with the Samael devil household home to one of the rising stars of the games: Ryu Tamaki. A knight in the house but something very special about him is ready to rear its head. What destiny lies for this new warrior?What awaits?
1. New Blood

**Hello all you dark dwellers, DarkLordShadow here and boy have I got a surprise for all of you out there. This is a brand new story that I came up with over the past week and a half so I felt that it was 'in my duty' to share this with yall in seeing how this would work. In the world of DxD everyone knows the legend of the grabbing dragon. But what about the other houses that are throughout the underworld. Such as the case of the Samael household: where the Demon angel of death, the prince of the power of the air, would reside in the corners of the underworld. This is the home of a proud member of the family Ryu Takeyuki, who's made this household his home after being attacked by a home invasion by someone he once thought was dear friend. Now he's risen through the ranks of his household, but something about his everyday life is going to change. Time to see what fate has in store...for the new bearer of D-draig. **

In the year 2019, the Underworld was a place where the hellish citizens have made it their home for over thousands of years. Each household of a devil family is in control of a certain section that was given to them to rule in the underworld. The Samael house was one of those predestined families that has made its name in rating games, a hellish competition of houses, after the absence of the Grimery family. It's the annual rating game in the underworld for a devil's household could rank up in society. Two famous houses are in a confrontation: Belial vs. Samael.

"**Folks we're seeing a tense match between these two houses," ** a loud speaker explains to a crowd watching on a projected screen in the town square. "**So far there's only two members of the Samael house, but they're up against the STRONGEST Rook of the Belial family. Let's see who comes out on top." **

The crowd would watch in awe and cheer as the screen shows different members of each house clash in a battle of the ages to see which one would come on top. Just as soon as they cheer a gasp in awe as a member of Samael's house, their bishop, is pinned by a female Belial, rook, member when she was slammed into the wall causing her to puke up some blood.

"I guess we can say that you're done now you little Samael," said the Belial Rook mocking her.

"Don't you mock me," The Samael bishop would retort, "You think you'll win...you're family is nothing but cowards and-" she was going to finish but the Rook placed her hand on her throat before she could finish.

"Don't...you...dare disrespect great name that is the Belial family. WE are the ones who'll rise to the top of this rating game and YOU are nothing but-" The Rook was going to finish but then felt a hand on her shoulder, a slight chill then crawled up her spine. She dropped the bishop and spun

around to view her attacker, but instead there was just a gust of wind/dust in its place. She seemed to be distrot and hesitant. But heard a chuckle from the Samael bishop behind her.

"What? What are you laughing at?" The Rook would say trying to sound tough, but there's a hint of fear in her voice.

"You'll soon see why the council favors OUR house in this game," The Bishop would state as the second-to-last member of the Samael family makes his entrance.

"I have to say...It's quite demeaning to see you like this," The stranger said in such a sarcastic tone.

"How long were gonna wait until giving me a hand huh?" said the bishop frustratingly.

"Well I mean it was an 'interesting' fight," He would explain while offering a hand "But, maybe I let it go on for too long."

"Yeah, well you're paying for the wardrobe repairs," said the bishop as she gestures that her skirt was ripped down the side and that her blouse is ratted and torn: even revealing a bit of her bra.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have such expensive things like this," he would state sarcastically "But, I get it anything for our 'little princess'."

This makes it almost that the crowd is watching two lovers have a little spat. Her time wasted, and very annoyed at being ignored, she begins her anslaught while powering up her power. The Rook began to lead her attack while two of them are distracted by their conversation.

"THAT'S IT," She would exclaim "It's time to END this!"

She lunges into a powerful strike that lands right between them, crushing the wall they were up against. Dust and debris was littered throughout the area causing the crowd to be staring at a dust screen waiting in anticipation to see what is happening. As soon as the dust started to settle, the crowd is left in awe at the image they see. Aside from the dust clearing, the bishop's more 'revealing' outfit, they see the other last member of Samael is seen guarding her but something was different about him. His stance is modeled after someone who studies the art of duel combat, but there was something on his arms. Blood is seen dripping from his hands as it appears to come from something, no one has seen in over a thousand years: the famous blood blades representing forbidden blood magic. His arms were formed with the blood scythes, two hook blades that were projecting from his fore-arms.

"Wh-What...that's not possible," The Rook would look in shock/terror with a drop of sweat running down her face.

"**Unbelievable folks...we're seeing history come through fruition," ** the announcer would state "**Those aren't just any blood blades, but rather the blades used from the famous user of blood magic Malfael. Could we be seeing a descendent or prodigy?!" **

The crowd began to cheer as victory seemed to be in the grasp of the Samael house. The stranger started to walk slowly towards the Rook, who was seen stumbling backwards, trying not to fight against this 'stranger'. She is trying to find a way to go around him and take out the bishop hoping to psych him out. But he's dead fixed on ending this game.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," he would exclaim now to his prey "This just shows flaunting you power doesn't prove you're powerful."

As soon as he finished, like a gust of wind, he reappeared on the other side of the Rook her top was slashed up and her bra was showing, but she collapsed and aura of blue light engulfed her as she disappeared. The Rook was eliminated and the horn to announce the ending of the rating game was officially over.

"**One, and the last, Rook of Belial's House...retired," ** the announcer exclaimed, "**That's it folks...the winners of this years rating game is: THE SAMAEL HOUSE!" **

The crowd bursts into cheers as the last two remaining are transported back to the underworld square where they are greeted by the crowd, their other household members that were eliminated, and the rival house to come over to congratulate them. With that the rating game special in where Samael's house has had it's rise to fame in the rating games thanks to its prime member: Ryu Takeyuki, Samael's Knight, and user of the lost blood magic. Back in 2015 Ryu was an average English/Japanese decedent citizen, a highschool junior, and just your run-n-about friendly guy. That was until he was killed in a home invasion where one of his best friends tended to rob his place and was forced to kill him. This caused him to have a sense of vengeance for getting back at his friend which caused the calling of Samael's household leader to come to him and recruited him for their family.

**(Intro: Burn It Up - by ARP) RISE UP THE FIRE! **

RYU IS SEEN WITH DUST FLOWING THROUGH HIS CLOAK

**RISE UP THE FIRE! **

HE WOULD LOOK DOWN AT HIS NEW GAUNTLET AS IT LIGHTS UP WITH THE GREEN GEM

**(GO!) RISE UP THE FIRE! **

RYU LOOKS UP AT THE DISTANCE AS THE SUN SETS

**RISE UP THE FIRE! (HEY! !) **

HIGH SCHOOL DXD - NEW BLOOD

**IS THIS DESTINY? SO KEI MEI A STORY **

RYU IS SEEN WALKING DOWN THE PATH AT ISSEI'S HIGH SCHOOL

**ISO NO MIKA TOEI AH TOUI NE RU **

RYU IS GREETED BY ASIA, KIBA, KONEKO, XENOVIA, AND IRINA

**HEI NO MIES SU KAO U DEH HE RI NO SE **

RYU IS RUNNING DOWN AROUND THE SCHOOL AWAY FROM A TRAINING MONTAGE TO CONTROL D-DRAIG

**(NOBODY STOPPING US) **

THE MAIN CAST IS SEEN IN A CIRCLE LOOKING DEAD ON INTO THE AUDIENCE

**BLAZE IT UP! BPM TI YA MEJAGA ISKAI (IT'S NO TIME) **

RYU IS SEEN THROWN AROUND AS HE'S CUT UP AND BRUISED FACING AGAINST CERTAIN ATTACKERS

**IS IT DESIRE? SO EI NAKA SO KA LIKE A FIRE! **

A MONTAGE OF THE GIRLS (KONEKO, XENOVIA, IRINA, AND A OC) ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE RYU

**NA NE NO KWASA KASA NOW ME BA (WOW) HEI KA OO (LET GO!) **

RYU IS SEEN WITH A FEW OF THE MAIN CAST AS THE APPROACH AN ANCIENT TEMPLE TO DO BATTLE WITH THE MAIN ANTAGONIST

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) MEI A KENAYU **

RYU IS SEEN RELAXING BY A TREE TAKING IN ALL THE SCENERY THE SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) KOUAI NO KEI U A GA **

KONEKO IS NEXT TO HIM HOLDING HIS HAND AND BLUSHING AS CHERRY BLOSSOMS SWARM THEM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT ! **

A MONTAGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS FACING OFF AGAINST A PARTICULAR ANTAGONIST

**MOE SA KAI KOB A MEI FROM NOW ON **

RYU IS SQUARING UP AGAINST THE MAIN ANTAGONIST, D-DRAIG'S GEM GLOWING

**HEART TO HEART KO AE TOKU? SE ECHI TO JO IE BA **

KONEKO LOOKS UP AND CALLS OUT TO RYU WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS AS HE RUSHES OFF TO FIGHT

**ASUKA NA MI YA OO (IT'S TIME TO FIRE!) **

RYU IS SEEN BEATEN BADLY HIS BLOOD BLADES EVEN BROKEN AS A SILHOUETTED VILLAIN APPROACHES HIM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT UP! **

A BRIGHT FLASH OF D-DRAIG'S GEM ENVELOPED RYU AND THE SCREEN ITSELF

**KA O NIJI FUKU NO FIRE **

KONEKO IS COMFORTED BY THE OTHERS AS SHE WATCHES THE LIGHT SHINE TO REVEAL THEIR OWN BATTLE SCARS

**MI STU NA DE MO CHI MEI DA EIYO **

A SILHOUETTE OF RYU REVEALED HIS OWN BALANCE BREAKER ARMOR WITH D-DRAIG AS THE EYES GLOW BRIGHT RED

**NA EI NOSA ZAZU KIMITO (RISE THE FIRE!) **

KONEKO IS SEEN RUNNING TOWARDS RYU AS THEY EMBRACE IN HUG (STILL FRAME SHOT OF THE TWO)

It's been four years since his re-birth as a devil in the house of Samael and he hasn't brought up his plan to get his revenge rather he made it a point to fulfill his need for his new family to succeed. A few days after the rating game all the members of the house of Samael were invited to an after party to meet with all the other Devil houses: such as the Leviathan, Phoenix and ...the famous Gremory house. Because they won the recent rating game they managed to earn enough of a reputation to be 'considered' a high household in the underworld. A lavish party was being held at the Gremory family estate: home of Rias and her brother Lucifer, the devil king. Ryu would enter with the rest of his household [wearing a dark grey victorian coat, elegant black slacks, and having a velvet vest] everyone went all out in making sure that they will have all the higher ups remember them.

"I can't breathe in this thing," Ryu would complain as he adjusts his collar to 'act' like being choked.

"Oh please Ryu, now isn't the time to complain," a voice said to him from behind "Why not take this time and enjoy yourself for once."

Ryu would turn around and see the headmistress, and beautiful, Yakeno Samael the new head of the Samael household. A beautiful girl with long flowing raven black hair, and a long silver dress highlighting her curves as someone who wouldn't mind the attention. Yakeno would lean in over his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright," Ryu was state while rolling his eyes "I'll bite. What are you doing?"

"What? Can I not get so close to my FAVORITE knight?" Yakeno would say seductively trying to make her subordinate notice her. "You've already seen me in lingerie, or would you want to see me in-"

"No...no...I don't get why you need to be like this around me," Ryu would look back questioning why his 'king' is behaving like that around him.

"Well, perhaps she has taken a liking to you young Ryu," a voice from behind the two of them illustrating the point.

Ryu turn to find those whom hold a high position in the underworld, and the previous champions in the rating games: the Gremory house. The ones walking towards them were Rias Gremory, head of the household, former leader of team Gremory in the rating games, lascivious/beautiful with her Red-hair draped around her shoulder in a long flowing black dress. Next to her was her love, and life partner, the famous pervert: Issei Hyodo.

"Lady Gremory...Sir Hyodo. It's an honor to meet the esteemed members of the Gremory house," Ryu woud state bowing his head to the couple walking towards him.

"Please let's drop the formalities," Rias would say to him crossing her arms "I'm not use to having the title part in my name after so long."

"Oh I don't know Rias," Issei would follow up "I feel that 'lady' makes everything about you more...mature,' while giving her a big old grin.

Rias sighs in embarrassment that THIS was supposed to be the next head of the family after their wedding. But now these days that could be a bit of a mistake. After Rias graduated from high school in Japan she took upon herself to return to the underworld to claim her spot as the head/lady of the house since her brother Lucifer rules as the Devil King. Little did she know that a year-and-a-half later Issei came to underworld to take her hand in marriage after their fight with Sairaorg a while back made him realize that he does indeed love her. This made him leave everything behind to take Rias' hand in marriage and it became official that he'll be the new Head Lord of the Rias Household.

"So, this is the 'new' rising star of the rating games I take it," Issei would compliment Ryu as he walked over to him. "Haven't seen anything like what you can do before, what was it called?"

"It's a very old magic...even I don't have a grasp on what it is really," Ryu would state to Issei.

"I believe it's something that really stands out amongst the Samael household," Yakeno would say while teasing Ryu trying to make him blush ...again.

Issei's eyes would open wide and would grab Ryu's arm which caused him to be pulled back. "Holy Devil TITS MAN!" Issei would say with such glee in Ryu's ear "Why don't you take advantage of those thick boobs man?!"

"Trust me, she's shown me all the 'advances' you can think of," Ryu would say rolling his eyes "But I don't think it's right for a servant to take advantage of-"

Before he could finish he's stopped by Issei pointing to him to cut him off mid sentence. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DUDE?!" Issei would tell him in a fit "Who was it that told YOU that nothing happens between a master and their servants?!"

"I don't know maybe not taking advice from the Grabbing Dragon," Ryu would exclaim in huff by crossing his arms. "I mean really if anyone thought of taking your advice they'd be-" Ryu was going to say but something came like a spike drilling into his skull. He let a grunt in pain as he slid back on the wall.

"Wow, wow dude easy there," Issei would rush over grabbing his arm from collapsing. "Just wait I'll get some help-"

"NO!" Ryu say to Issei preventing him from leaving "If you do that...then Yakeno would spend nothing more than trying to 'nurse' me back."

Little did Ryu realize that Issei gave his classic 'pervert smile'. As soon as Ryu could stand on his own he tries to flag him down. But, he's already long gone leaving him alone to have to tend with 'whatever' it is that's causing him so much pain.

"_I don't get it...did I go over my limits? I have never had this problem." _ Ryu's thoughts are going crazy because he hasn't had this issue. He tries to walk it off but keeps having to lean up against the wall because of the pain he's feeling. He would stumble so close to entrance that would just stop because he just can't take it anymore. But, he would feel a hand on his shoulder while he's trying to get his bearings.

"Look Yakeno...I don't need anymore service, please," Ryu would say turning around to face the person.

In his surprise that it wasn't Yakeno but someone he knew but never thought he would meet them here. Standing in front of him is short-silver headed girl, not too much in the bust, with golden eyes, and two black cat hair clips holding her bangs up on the sides: this is Koneko Tojo, Rooke of team Gremary. She is standing in front of Ryu with her hair tied back into a formal bun and in a slick blue dress. Ryu's and Koneko's eyes are fixed on each other, not sure of what to do or say to one another after meeting for the first time.

"S-So you're... Koneko Tojo?" Ryu would ask her trying to hide the fact that his pain is starting to get to him.

Koneko would simply just give him a stone cold look, not showing any emotion at all. "Alright...Good talk," Ryu would add as he tries to sneak away from the crowd.

"Hold it," Koneko would call out to him, still not breaking her stone look "You don't seem to 'holding' your own right now."

"I'm not quite sure what you really implying," Ryu would look back and seeing that the little girl had followed him. She is starting to reach out to try and lend a helping hand. But, Ryu stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ryu would give her a confused look.

"You seem like you were distressed," Koneko would reiterate "Thought you could use some help."

"Yeah so?" Koneko would give him a stern look "Do you want some help or don't you?"

"Well if you'd like to, I'm not opposed. Anything just keep Yakeno from me," Ryu would say though Koneko sensed a hesitation when he mentioned that name.

Koneko would give him a stare while holding a stern look that Ryu almost finds himself entranced by her golden eyes. Koneko would lay a finger on his chest almost keeping his distance from her. Ryu would look down, and back at her, in confusion at what's happening.

"Could you not stare," Koneko would look almost giving him a glare "I already have the perv eyeing me, I don't need another."

Ryu would almost be taken offense by that being in the same category as Issei. But, from the stories he's heard about Issei and his 'powers' that gave him the famous name of the 'Grabbing'

Dragon. He knew that he had to think of something to get her mindset off of that, and maybe he can use that to get away and not be bothered with this pain drilling into his head.

"Can I just say this Koneko?" Ryu would say taking Koneko's hand.

"Does it involve me breaking your hand if you do anything weird," Koneko would say with stone cold frown as they walked towards the door.

"I'd...rather not let that happen," Ryu would say in a nervous tone "I just need to get away for a bit...something just feels wrong."

"Almost sounds like a medical condition...you might want to get that looked at," Koneko would say to him stone faced.

"I don't think that ...I need any help with that," Ryu would say shaking his head thinking _I can't believe that she would say that. _A s they inch ever closer to the door to exit Ryu would then suddenly collapse. His pain has reached a critical point and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Grrraahhhhh," Ryu holds his hand on his head as he collapses to the ground. Koneko could barely hold him up but she ends up dropping next to him to try and help by any means she could think of. Koneko is then crouched down with Ryu after being spotted by Rias and Yakeno rush over as they see him squirming in pain. Yakeno rushes over in such a hurry so quick that one of her heels broke as she slid down tearing a bit of her lower dress revealing her leg and a bit of her panties.

"RYU?!" Yakeno tries to calm him down "Calm down, wh-what's wrong?!"

Ryu then gradually looked up at the front door of the party as he could hear 'something' or 'someone' outside the door.

"The door," Ryu tried to say with little strength he had from frolipping in pain. "What was that?" Yakeno leans in to listen.

"The doo-" Ryu tried to finish but an explosion abruptly at the door caused the four of them to fly backwards.

In a daze Ryu looks up, while bleeding from his head, and looks to see that Rias is laid back against the wall unconscious with tears in her dress and covered in bruises. Yakeno he has right

next to him, but she seems to be unconscious but losing blood from a shard of the door penetrated her stomach, her dress is ripped down the middle, even ripped off half her bra revealing her breast. Koneko was found on top of Ryu after the explosion her face cradled in his arms as his body moved on its own. She had some blood streaking down the right side of her face, and the top of her dress was cindered revealing her white/purple bra. In a blink Ryu looked up and noticed a group of people dressed in black, dark silver-armored plating and helmets that distinguish that they're some kinda cult [the helmets reference the Knights of Ren and some demonic order]. Ryu watches in horror/shock that they're going around and executing those they are targeting. He noticed that not everyone is being killed but it seems they're 'looking' for something. Ryu tries to move to get up to defend everyone, but his leg has a glass shard when he landed and is starting to bleed out. He glanced back to see everyone he knows, and loves, who are unconscious and in danger. But he knew that if he used blood magic he'll die from the blood he's losing in his leg.

"_What can I do? If I don't hurry everyone is gonna DIE?!" _ Ryu would think to himself. "**If you don't hurry they'll all die," ** a voice said inside Ryu's head startling him.

"_Who's there?" _R yu would think to himself in confusion.  
"**I can aid you, but doing so will change your destiny," ** the voice would mention "**Would you accept my power I give you?" **

"_What would this power cost me?" _R yu would sternly say in his mind.  
"**We don't have time...they're all about to die," ** the voice would reiterate "**It's time to make **

**your choice." **

Ryu would look around one last time seeing Rias, Yakeno, and Koneko as the mysterious attackers were eyeing them and he had to make a choice. Ryu would muscle up the strength he has and faces the attackers head on.

"**Well looks like we got a live one," ** one of them said "**Might as well has some fun while we're at it." **

The attackers activated their magic seals readying themselves for a fight. Ryu would ready himself to fight. But instead would bruised up quite a bit with his leg and injuries slowing him down.

"**Time is up. It's time to make your choice," ** the voice would say commandingly.

"_Very well then," _ Ryu would exclaim in his thoughts while pulling out the shard of glass with a grunt.

"**Time to finish this little boy," ** the masked attacker would say readying to finish this fight.

Before he could end Ryu a burst of red aura surround him sending the attackers flying back. In their amazement/awe that he's healed and something seems different about him. His black hair was then touched with red-highlights... and a mysterious red-clawed gauntlet on his right hand. This caused some of the attackers to cower in fear. As if they were afraid of something about Ryu's new look.

"You guys think you're strong enough to attack us out of the blue," Ryu would say staring daggers at them "Time for someone to kick your ass for thinking it AT ALL."

During that Koneko came to, though a little groggy, sees Ryu with something that jogged her memory of Issei. This made her eyes transfixed on Ryu only and a little smile came to her face.

"LET'S GO THEN," Ryu would say clasping his right hand

"**FINALLY... AS YOU WISH!" ** the voice shouted and a green light enveloped in his hand

"**BOOOOOSSST!" **

**Whew...that was something to work on. It took almost a month and a half to make this first chapter. Constant rewrites and revisions have made this one of the hard ones, but it was something I really wanted to get this idea on paper. AS we know it was a first time writing something that was 'M' rated. But, I don't want to stray too far from what High School DxD story and lore. This was something new for me to tackle and I always would like to see how many of us would like to expand the story of some of our favorite titles. So we are introduced to Ryu Samael, Knight of Samael house, and user of the forbidden/forgotten blood magic. And we even got a bit of entrance from the original Gremory team like Issei, Rias and Koneko. And a surprise entrance from D-draig the boosted gear whom is now in Ryu. What does it really mean? And what does it mean from these cult attackers? Find out next time in: DxD - New Blood: Chapter 2 Blood Revelation. **


	2. Blood Revelation

**Hello to all my dark dwellers...DarkLordShadow here once again to give you all a healthy dose of some DxD that we're all wanting. Thank you to all who have started liking this story and wanting to see more of this. I also want to answer a question that someone left for a review in how they said "I would love to see how you'll answer the question with Ddraig." And to answer that, plus everyone who may have that, is that originally the creator wanted to make a loop hole in the way the dragon sacred gears functioned. In that he wanted to give them the choice to let go of them out of their own free will. Also that the magic he has about blood magic can manifest itself into whatever the weilder needs, primarily weapons and armor. And that's why his skill is mostly usable So now I would like to take that and give it to my character after Issei gave it up after his time at school was over. So now that we've gotten that out of the way let's see where our blood knight is. After an attack on the house of Samael's celebration at the rating games Ryu has started being ** _**affected **_ **by 'something'. A group of cultists have attacked and now a new bearer of D-draig has been revealed. Time to get this chapter underway... Chapter 2 - Blood Revelation. **

Smoke and debris filled the ballroom at the gremory estate, bodies everywhere of those who have passed out from blood loss or unconscious. The attackers stood ready and trembling at the site of something, 'someone', who seemed determined to take on them in a fight. The knight of the house of Samael, the wielder of the legendary blood magic, and now...fastened to his right hand...the sacred gear known as: D-draig.

The attackers started to shake in their boots as Ryu walked slowly towards them, his eyes starting to glow red and the gem in his 'new' gauntlet started to glow bright green. The two he's staring down began to shift and sway looking for a way of getting away, or finding an opening. But, Ryu isn't having it and then began to give a sickening grin.

"You guys are scared aren't you," Ryu would say pointing at them.

The two would grunt as a sign of 'what' and look at each other, not realizing that Ryu vanished from in front of them. They started to look around in a panic almost referencing the skills Ryu displayed in the rating game earlier. This gave him the opportunity to surprise the two of them from behind sending one flying through the air and landing next to a smashed table causing him to get up franticly. This gives Ryu the opportunity to jump the other in a surprise attack forcing them to stand off.

"Wh-Who do you think you are," the attacker stares at Ryu drawing his weapon "What makes you so 'special' in thinking you can take on-"

Before he could finish he seems to have trouble with getting the threat out without noticing that Ryu's blood blade went through his chest. Causing him to start choking on his own blood.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Ryu would say in such a cocky tone "But you don't seem all that tough-"

And before Ryu could finish his own sentence without being thrown into a wall causing a huge crumble around the hole he created.

"Th-Thank you...boss," the attacker said to the leader of this group walking in with two more guards at his side. The wounded attacker started to crawl towards his leader [the leader of these attackers is wearing a similar black armor as the rest, but his helmet is outlined with red and gold lining to symbolize his authority, his cloak is blood red resembling a Sith lords cloak, and a sword that seems to resemble the sword from a fantasy book] and grabbed his boot begging for his help.

"Pl-Please...help me," he would say holding the wound but blood is still spilling out of him "H-Help me and I promise I won't -"

Without hesitation the wounded soldier found his own leader's sword impaled through his chest. "Wh-Why?!"

"You have failed me... and everyone knows what happens to those who failed me," the leader would lean down to whisper to him "And now you have to suffer the penalty."

"But, I can still-" The soldier was about to finish his leader severed his head in one felse swoop.

The head of the now deceased soldier rolled across the floor and landed near where Koneko and Rias are laying. Koneko came to and jumped at the site of the head and without her noticing that she caught the attention of the leader of the attackers. She scurries backward, knowing that while she was out cold her side was cut up from the explosion, this left a blood trail from where she was right to her. The leader drew closer, scraping his sword on the ground, and he stares at her with such a cold gaze that Koneko feels a chill crawl up her spine.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" The leader would say looking at Koneko in such a tattered state "We have a 'little' scared kitty."

"You... what are you all doing here?" Koneko would snap back at him "Why are you doing this, who are you-"

Koneko couldn't get a chance to finish because the leader has her in a choke with the blade of his sword up to her throat. This happened so quickly that the sword nicked her neck a bit causing a drop of blood to trickle down her neck.

"You don't need to know who I am," the leader said caressing her face so seductively "And you need not know why we're here."

Koneko tries to move, and squirm away, but he threatens her again by forcing the blade up further causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Now, now... no need to rush," he threatens her as his hand moves down her body towards her chest "Just accept this-"

"**BOOST!" ** A bright green light emerged from the hole Ryu was knocked into a while ago and now is seen walking through the debris. Ryu looks up to see Koneko being assaulted and now used this new burst of power to rush over to Koneko. Activating his blood magic to make a new blade in his arm from the one he lost during his wall crash ended up locked up with the mysterious leader regaining his balance.

"Well, now you're indeed a real warrior," The leader seemed almost impressed "It's been a while hasn't it 'my friend'."

Ryu would look in confusion as the two stared down each other with their two blades scraping up against each other. A big battle is about to unfold.

**(Intro: Burn It Up - by ARP) RISE UP THE FIRE!**

RYU IS SEEN WITH DUST FLOWING THROUGH HIS CLOAK

**RISE UP THE FIRE!**

HE WOULD LOOK DOWN AT HIS NEW GAUNTLET AS IT LIGHTS UP WITH THE GREEN GEM

**(GO!) RISE UP THE FIRE!**

RYU LOOKS UP AT THE DISTANCE AS THE SUN SETS

**RISE UP THE FIRE! (HEY! !)**

HIGH SCHOOL DXD - NEW BLOOD

**IS THIS DESTINY? SO KEI MEI A STORY**

RYU IS SEEN WALKING DOWN THE PATH AT ISSEI'S HIGH SCHOOL

**ISO NO MIKA TOEI AH TOUI NE RU**

RYU IS GREETED BY ASIA, KIBA, KONEKO, XENOVIA, AND IRINA

**HEI NO MIES SU KAO U DEH HE RI NO SE**

RYU IS RUNNING DOWN AROUND THE SCHOOL AWAY FROM A TRAINING MONTAGE TO CONTROL D-DRAIG

**(NOBODY STOPPING US)**

THE MAIN CAST IS SEEN IN A CIRCLE LOOKING DEAD ON INTO THE AUDIENCE

**BLAZE IT UP! BPM TI YA MEJAGA ISKAI (IT'S NO TIME)**

RYU IS SEEN THROWN AROUND AS HE'S CUT UP AND BRUISED FACING AGAINST CERTAIN ATTACKERS

**IS IT DESIRE? SO EI NAKA SO KA LIKE A FIRE!**

A MONTAGE OF THE GIRLS (KONEKO, XENOVIA, IRINA, AND A OC) ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE RYU

**NA NE NO KWASA KASA NOW ME BA (WOW) HEI KA OO (LET GO!)**

RYU IS SEEN WITH A FEW OF THE MAIN CAST AS THE APPROACH AN ANCIENT TEMPLE TO DO BATTLE WITH THE MAIN ANTAGONIST

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) MEI A KENAYU**

RYU IS SEEN RELAXING BY A TREE TAKING IN ALL THE SCENERY THE SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) KOUAI NO KEI U A GA**

KONEKO IS NEXT TO HIM HOLDING HIS HAND AND BLUSHING AS CHERRY BLOSSOMS SWARM THEM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT !**

A MONTAGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS FACING OFF AGAINST A PARTICULAR ANTAGONIST

**MOE SA KAI KOB A MEI FROM NOW ON**

RYU IS SQUARING UP AGAINST THE MAIN ANTAGONIST, D-DRAIG'S GEM GLOWING

**HEART TO HEART KO AE TOKU? SE ECHI TO JO IE BA**

KONEKO LOOKS UP AND CALLS OUT TO RYU WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS AS HE RUSHES OFF TO FIGHT

**ASUKA NA MI YA OO (IT'S TIME TO FIRE!)**

RYU IS SEEN BEATEN BADLY HIS BLOOD BLADES EVEN BROKEN AS A SILHOUETTED VILLAIN APPROACHES HIM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT UP!**

A BRIGHT FLASH OF D-DRAIG'S GEM ENVELOPED RYU AND THE SCREEN ITSELF

**KA O NIJI FUKU NO FIRE**

KONEKO IS COMFORTED BY THE OTHERS AS SHE WATCHES THE LIGHT SHINE TO REVEAL THEIR OWN BATTLE SCARS

**MI STU NA DE MO CHI MEI DA EIYO**

A SILHOUETTE OF RYU REVEALED HIS OWN BALANCE BREAKER ARMOR WITH D-DRAIG AS THE EYES GLOW BRIGHT RED

**NA EI NOSA ZAZU KIMITO (RISE THE FIRE!)**

KONEKO IS SEEN RUNNING TOWARDS RYU AS THEY EMBRACE IN HUG (STILL FRAME SHOT OF THE TWO)

Ryu and the mysterious leader of the attackers are locked into an epic sword match. The two were locked up against each other with their blades while Ryu was getting pushed back.

"_What's going on? I thought that boost in power would give me the edge," _ Ryu would think to himself as he's being pushed down holding his enemy back.

"**A burst of power is only good for a x10 power up," ** D-draig would explain to him subconsciously **"But be warned...if you exceed this power it'll have serious consequences." **

"_Trust me I can take it," _ Ryu would state by giving his attacker a stern look.

This nearly caused the attacker to be surprised after being pushed back by a burst of energy. The attacker performed a back flip to land back with his guards who have drawn their swords as well. The leader extended his hand to tell the guards to not interfere as he stares down this massive amount of energy bursted from where he dueling Ryu. While Ryu stepped towards him having channeled his magic to forge some new blood blades to his arms. Even though as he walks, drops of blood from his leg injury during the explosion. This causes him to wonder a little bit before taking a full powered kick to the stomach sending him flying towards the wall. Before he could make contact, Koneko flew out of nowhere to catch him before any more damage could be fall on him.

A massive thud knocked the wind out of both of them and fell to the ground. In the aftermath Ryu gets up to see Koneko fading in-and-out of consciousness with a stream of blood coming down her face seeing him.

"Why did you do that?" Ryu would ask her while he crawled over to her to comfort her.

"Consider this a returned favor," Koneko would say so weakly "But I... just saw something in you."

She would reach out with her hand and lay it on the side of his face gently. They shared an intimate moment and then she gave him a flick on the forehand.

"Wow... really," Ryu would say with a stone look at her.

"Well... you were daydreaming in the middle of your big fight," Koneko would retort in a more seductive manner.

Ryu would actually show to be blushing before standing up and facing off against the attackers. The leader basically walked towards him, stalking his prey, scraping his blade on the ground, just biding his time for his opponent to face him again. Ryu would start off slow and then began rushing towards the mysterious stranger. Their blades clashing, and sparks flying, with the two showing no signs of slowing down. After what felt like hours the two stared each other down. But Ryu looked worse for wares. Ryu has been losing energy faster than his gear provides that x10 increase. His blades are starting to crack, and his leg wound is starting to cause him to drift in-and-out of consciousness.

"I must admit this is very unimpressive," The leader would say mocking Ryu "I would've expected better from you 'old friend'.

"Wh-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ryu would say in shock "What do you mean-"

The mysterious fighter would cut him off by literal cut to his side spraying blood from his wound down to the floor causing Ryu to go down to his knee. The leader would shove him down with a kick causing him to go down. All he's facing now is his attackers sword.

While this was going on, Koneko managed to stop the bleeding by ripping off a bit more of her dress to bandage her head. She makes her way to the fight between the two of them. She hides herself behind a piece of rubble, but notices that Ryu is nearing defeat. She channels all the magic she left and goes into her shirone neko form. This was her chance even though it's not going too much and charges over to get Ryu a chance. This just causes the attacker to dodge while getting a chance to grab Koneko by the tail and slam her in the ground. This causes her to release her neko form and cough up blood.

"Well it seemed this little kitty had some fight after all," The leader would say snickering under his breath.

"I-I'll kill you for what you've done here," Ryu would say threatening to the swordsman causing him to get a drop of blood to the side of his mouth.

"Then you need to get stronger then," The swordsman would exclaim sheathing his weapon "I'll be waiting to see what you're really capable of...Ryu."

"How is it you know me? TELL ME!" Ryu would yell at him for dragging his name down like he was nothing.

"That's for you to find out... isn't it," The leader would say to him leaving them.

He would gesture to his remaining troops to evacuate, their goal has been made. They've made their presence known. As they leave Ryu finally lost all of his strength and collapses. Without noticing that Koneko moved her hand towards his and is grasping it. With that he is keeping his eyes fixed on the attacking group leaving while he passes out from blood loss and his magic drained.

"**You seem to be quite capable even though you push yourself to the utmost limits," ** Draig would tell Ryu while having a conversation in his subconscious. Ryu was shocked to see a massive, red scale dragon surrounded by flames with green glowing eyes.

"_Though it didn't really feel like it was good enough," _ Ryu would say back to him. 

"**All in do time... not every single dragon was able to unlock the power of what lies inside **

**of them," ** Draig would explain trying to put Ryu's mind at ease. 

"_If you're trying to make me feel better about myself," _ Ryu would reiterate _"It's actually _

_working." _

"**Though I must admit," ** Draig would explain sarcastically **"It was rare to see the 'little hellcat' make someone like you embarrassed. Not since Issei did I enjoy such a laugh." **

"_Okay laugh it up scaly," _ Ryu would state so unamused _"It's not like I was expecting anything from her on that." _

"**Well... I feel that you're regaining consciousness," ** Draig would point out the obvious as his physical form in front of Ryu starting to disappear **"I'm sure you and I will go on to do great things 'partner'." **

Ryu was feeling warm when he came to, something warm was pressed up against him. He moved up from the bed he was resting in and noticed that bandages covered his chest and both of his arms. What he didn't expect was a second lump underneath the covers lying next to him.

As he reached out to pull it off he was stopped by the doors opening to reveal Rias and

Yakeno entering the room. Rias had her arm in a sling while as Yakeno was in a crutch and had to have some assistance from the wound she obtained from the explosion. Ryu would notice that if Yakeno is over there looking at him then who was it that was next to him in bed.

"Well it seems that you're finally awake," Rias would state with a smirk. 

"So it would seem," Ryu would retort as he shifts and groans from his sides being in pain.

"But I guess you found someone to 'finally' get you in bed," Yakeno would tease him as she would say as she removes the covers from Ryu.

"HEY... DAMMIT YAKENO YOU CAN'T JUST-" Before he could finish he would give a wide eyed look at what he saw next to him.

Draped with an arm around his chest was the small little cat girl Koneko all bandaged up from the attack holding onto him. This caused him to sternly look back and see that Rias and Yakeno are looking at him with a smug look.

"I see so this is how you are huh?" Yakeno would say teasing him to no end.

"I never thought Koneko would warm up to anyone besides Issei when we were in school," Rias would add to that flirtatious tone.

This gives Ryu the embarrassed look that when he looks down he notices that Koneko's attire was more less than none. She had her bandages only covering her shoulder, her forehead and her forearm. Which means that her chest was exposed and pressing up against his bandaged side. Ryu is blushing with no end and notices that Koneko is coming to.

" _Oh... dammit,_ " Ryu would if he heard the stories about her she's not going to be pleasant when she wakes up to see they're both half naked and touching each other. The first thing that came to mind is the fact of getting a full on sock to the face knowing her track record.

Koneko would wake up rubbing her eyes and looking up at Ryu, "Why is there so much ruckus going on?"

"My, my Koneko I never thought you'd be interested in my pupil," Yakeno would sound defeated but playing with Koneko's emotions.

"What do you mean," Koneko would look at her with her trademark stone face look but adding in a head tilt.

"Koneko why not look at where you are right now," Rias would tell her as if she was giving her a talk.

Koneko would look and noticed that she's in a medical bed, half naked and is up against Ryu. She looks down and back up at him and she's now blushing. Yet to everyone's surprise, especially Ryu, she's not mad nor is she getting ready to punch his lights out but she actually hugs him. This shocks everyone even more that the confusion did for the most part.

"Umm...what's happening," Ryu would look back at the two for a sign of help.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt too badly," Koneko would say as she would hug him much to his surprise, "I thought for sure you were hurt really badly so... I used my Senjutsu healing on you."

"Oh... well thank you," Ryu would say looking thankful but is trying to not notice that Koneko's chest is pressed up on him from the hug.

"Well, now we know that 'this' is happening it's time to tell you why we're here," Rias would say to bring some order to the situation, "We managed to interrogate one of those you threw into the wall."

"What did he say?" Ryu would say getting some room from Koneko.

"They appear to be some cult and he says that they're after something known as the 'the seven sins'," Yakeno would explain to them "Unfortunately I can't accompany you."

"W-What do you mean Yakeno," Ryu would state in shock trying to get out of the medical bed without stumbling.

"I'm far too injured to join you and there's something you must do," Yakeno would look at him in such a defeated state.

"We'll need you to do something that isn't very easy to ask," Rias would say as she stands in front of Ryu "We need you to switch houses Ryu."

Ryu would look at them all in confusion and worry trying to understand the real meaning of what Rias was asking him, "I don't really understand."

"It means you're joining us numbskull," Koneko would state so bluntly by going in front of him putting on her clothes.

"This is something you must do Ryu," Yakeno would state "We are facing an enemy of unknown proportions... you are the new bearer of the sacred boosted gear, and you should do what you are NOW called to do."

Ryu would look at his right hand trying to envision the gauntlet but snapped out of it when Koneko touched his hand bringing him back to his senses. This caused the two to lock eyes and then cause a chuckle from Ryu un-intentionally.

"Well... I guess I'm going back to school," Ryu would state, causing Koneko to blush and smile back at him.

(Ending theme: Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess)

**Jigoku no soko made nozoki kome kuchite ikuna harakara**

Ryu opens one eye to show the glow of red and fade into a symbolic fall of him back first into a sea of blood

**[Instrumental]**

Ryu is seen curled up in a fetal position as he remembers the various events that have caused him so much pain

**Shitai mitai ni aruku michi GIRAGIRA to taiyou ga teritsukeru**

Koneko and Ryu are out practicing to find out his true potential with the use of D-draig

**Omae wa itsuka namae sae Wakaranaku naru kurai ochite yuku**

Ryu is seen by a tree from his memory and notices that Koneko is curled up in her neko form snuggled up with him

**Hito o naze ikiru no ka i nochi kirikizan demo**

Ryu, along with the rest of the Gremory house, is out and about with them having some fun

**Owari naki bonnou daite odoreba MUJOOKA**

Ryu is found pinned to the ground and in the worse shape possible causing Koneko to ball her eyes out losing him

**Kawaki no tani kara yoji nobore kaze no oto ga kodama shite**

Ryu is seen in a silhouette in his balance breaker armor as the lighting fades to reveal his power aura glowing all bright red

**Goran warera o michibiku kairaku wa**

Koneko is up next to him in the fancy dress they first met in and they begin to stare at each other as if entranced

**Kanashimi o tsukkitte iku genri**

Ryu and Koneko are seen with the rest of the gremory family staring into the void

**Osoreru na furueru na ikiru no da!**

In a reveal of Ryu and Koneko back at the Occult Research club opening the doors to start a new school life and fades to white

**Whew wow that was a challenge. Trying to do this while writing a short film for school is not recommended haha. But there we go... one new chapter for our now destined Blood Dragon. This was a long time coming going through different ideas in where to take the story, the understanding of Draig and Ryu, the relationship between the mystery fighter and his past, and is there something brewing between Ryu and Koneko? Well we will have to wait and see in the next chapter. Thank you so much everyone for liking this story and keep up the hype for the future of where this story is going to take us. I'll probably be taking a break to focus more on school but I'll come back to drag everyone out of their dark dwells for future stories. Next time - Back in School (?). **


	3. Back in School

**Hello all my fellow dark dwellers... DarkLordShadow is here and ready to bring you another chapter in the journey of our Blood Dragon Ryu. I know that these are dire times with the whole issue of COVID-19 has stalled alot of progress in almost every job and school. But I promise that I would find some time out of my new 'virtual' school semester in taking time to tell new stories for all of you guys. So without further adieu let's dive back into Ryu's journey and see where that will take him. When we last left off Ryu had unlocked D-draig in defending the people at his household's victory party. During this he managed to get a slight revelation that their leader knew him from the past. With the help of Koneko they managed to keep the guests at the party safe, though sustaining injury that caused Ryu's king in his house Yakeno to convince him to move on. This takes him on a journey to the human world with Koneko as he is tasked to become the newest member of the Gremory house in order to solve the mystery of who this organization is and what they want: Chapter 3 - Back to School. **

On a bright sunny day in Japan Kuoh Academy seemed to be buzzing more often than when Issei attended and caused so much commotion due to his perverted antics. Walking through the gates, in the winter dressed in formal uniform and carrying a briefcase over his shoulder was revealed to be the new transfer: Ryu. As he walked down the pathway at the entrance of the school there seemed to be something up as he seemed to take notice of his surroundings. All the girls he keeps walking by are gitty and squealing at his looks.

"Oh my god he's SO hot," A female student said looking flushed with her friends.

"Isn't he the new transfer student?" Her friend would mention to her, "What place does he come from to look SO GOOD like that?!"

"I think the announcement said he's from Okinawa," The last groupie would say to the three, "But DAMN boy he looks absolutely fine."

As Ryu would walk by so many girls that seemed to be love struck by him and he is just not having it by completely ignoring the 'love-birds' around him.

"Really... if this is how my FIRST day back in a school was gonna be I would've just stayed in the underworld," Ryu would say to himself under his breath.

Ryu was only a few feet away from the academy doors as he finds himself stopped by these high school girls around him asking him so many questions (i.e. 'Hi are you available', 'What was your last relationship', 'WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME', etc.) he could barely get away from all these mindless waves of nonsense. He let out a sigh knowing that he most likely regretted saying yes to do this.

"What are you doing standing around for newbie," A familiar voice said from behind snapping him out of his little trance.

"Oh... right, hey there," Ryu would say, turning to find that Koneko was right there behind him.

Koneko would be standing there looking at him before turning to see that he's gathered quite the crowd around him on the first day of school. All the girls seemed to not notice Koneko, due to making fun of her height, and noticed that there might be 'something' going on given the tension in the air. All the girls started making a path so that Koneko started to walk up towards Ryu, who is still unsure of what's going on, and stands right in front of him giving off that iconic mon-cold stare of hers. Ryu starts to sweat nervously remembering their time 'healing' after the ambush attack on them during the rating game after party.

"G-Good Morning... Koneko," Ryu would say to the short little girl.  
Koneko would just look at him, still cold, still not showing any emotion at all.  
"So... is this really how everyday life is here," Ryu would say trying to whisper to Koneko.

Little did he realize that the girls around the two of them started to squeal even more over this whole misunderstanding (i.e. 'Oh my God are they dating', 'Who'd a thunk that little tits would get such a hot boyfriend', 'I'm just SO jealous of her', etc.). Ryu gave out a loud sigh as he just wants this day to be over with.

"Koneko... could you please help-" Ryu would ask Koneko but noticed that with her down she's bushing uncontrollably from her cheeks to her ears.

"Oh... My... GOD," the female fan would state, "THE LITTLE SCHOOL MASCOT IS ACTUALLY BLUSHING!" An eruption of gossip started to drown out Ryu and Koneko as they just stand there all embarrassed not being able to move a muscle.

"_Seriously... why me?" _R yu would think to himself getting all embarrassed. **(Intro: Burn It Up - by ARP) **

**RISE UP THE FIRE! **

RYU IS SEEN WITH DUST FLOWING THROUGH HIS CLOAK

**RISE UP THE FIRE! **

HE WOULD LOOK DOWN AT HIS NEW GAUNTLET AS IT LIGHTS UP WITH THE GREEN GEM

**(GO!) RISE UP THE FIRE! **

RYU LOOKS UP AT THE DISTANCE AS THE SUN SETS

**RISE UP THE FIRE! (HEY! !) **

HIGH SCHOOL DXD - NEW BLOOD

**IS THIS DESTINY? SO KEI MEI A STORY **

RYU IS SEEN WALKING DOWN THE PATH AT ISSEI'S HIGH SCHOOL

**ISO NO MIKA TOEI AH TOUI NE RU **

RYU IS GREETED BY ASIA, KIBA, KONEKO, XENOVIA, AND IRINA

**HEI NO MIES SU KAO U DEH HE RI NO SE **

RYU IS RUNNING DOWN AROUND THE SCHOOL AWAY FROM A TRAINING MONTAGE TO CONTROL D-DRAIG

**(NOBODY STOPPING US) **

THE MAIN CAST IS SEEN IN A CIRCLE LOOKING DEAD ON INTO THE AUDIENCE

**BLAZE IT UP! BPM TI YA MEJAGA ISKAI (IT'S NO TIME) **

RYU IS SEEN THROWN AROUND AS HE'S CUT UP AND BRUISED FACING AGAINST CERTAIN ATTACKERS

**IS IT DESIRE? SO EI NAKA SO KA LIKE A FIRE! **

A MONTAGE OF THE GIRLS (KONEKO, XENOVIA, IRINA, AND A OC) ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE RYU

**NA NE NO KWASA KASA NOW ME BA (WOW) HEI KA OO (LET GO!) **

RYU IS SEEN WITH A FEW OF THE MAIN CAST AS THE APPROACH AN ANCIENT TEMPLE TO DO BATTLE WITH THE MAIN ANTAGONIST

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) MEI A KENAYU **

RYU IS SEEN RELAXING BY A TREE TAKING IN ALL THE SCENERY THE SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) KOUAI NO KEI U A GA **

KONEKO IS NEXT TO HIM HOLDING HIS HAND AND BLUSHING AS CHERRY BLOSSOMS SWARM THEM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT ! **

A MONTAGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS FACING OFF AGAINST A PARTICULAR ANTAGONIST

**MOE SA KAI KOB A MEI FROM NOW ON **

RYU IS SQUARING UP AGAINST THE MAIN ANTAGONIST, D-DRAIG'S GEM GLOWING

**HEART TO HEART KO AE TOKU? SE ECHI TO JO IE BA **

KONEKO LOOKS UP AND CALLS OUT TO RYU WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS AS HE RUSHES OFF TO FIGHT

**ASUKA NA MI YA OO (IT'S TIME TO FIRE!) **

RYU IS SEEN BEATEN BADLY HIS BLOOD BLADES EVEN BROKEN AS A SILHOUETTED VILLAIN APPROACHES HIM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT UP! **

A BRIGHT FLASH OF D-DRAIG'S GEM ENVELOPED RYU AND THE SCREEN ITSELF

**KA O NIJI FUKU NO FIRE **

KONEKO IS COMFORTED BY THE OTHERS AS SHE WATCHES THE LIGHT SHINE TO REVEAL THEIR OWN BATTLE SCARS

**MI STU NA DE MO CHI MEI DA EIYO **

A SILHOUETTE OF RYU REVEALED HIS OWN BALANCE BREAKER ARMOR WITH D-DRAIG AS THE EYES GLOW BRIGHT RED

**NA EI NOSA ZAZU KIMITO (RISE THE FIRE!) **

KONEKO IS SEEN RUNNING TOWARDS RYU AS THEY EMBRACE IN HUG (STILL FRAME SHOT OF THE TWO)

With that the girls are in a sigh of joy and squeals that only worsen the experience for the two of them making it even more awkward. This causes Ryu to try and muscle his way out of the crowd to get straight to home room and just be done with this. Though he tries to move away from the crowd he's stopped by a slight tug on his jacket from behind: Koneko is seen by everyone by grabbing onto him.

The squealing never seemed to stop as Koneko would look up to him with an expression, even he had never seen before. Normally he's always heard about how Koneko never would wear her emotions on her sleeve and yet she's showing a sign of embarrassment/certainty that she doesn't want him to leave.

"R-Ryu," Koneko would say in such a timid voice.

"Y-Yes... what's up Koneko," Ryu would reply, trying not to stutter out of nervousness.

"D-Don't leave," Koneko would tell him, "Remember your promise?"

Ryu's eyes would squint at her before widening to realize that he DID make a promise to both her and his former house king Yakeno during their recovery.

(Flashback)  
Remembering back to where he was still in the recovery room he was just sitting there staring at the three girls: Rias, Yakeno and Koneko. Amidst the silence, Koneko made her way to him and sat next to him, her neko form still active revealing her cat ears and tail.

"I have to say I'm quite surprised by you Ryu," Yakeno would say to him in her flirting tone, "Who'd have known you'd capture the heart of this little loli cat."

Ryu would roll his eyes at her but noticed what she said when he felt something on his hand. Ryu would look down, to his surprise, Koneko had her hand on top of his while her tail was laying on his lap.

"Care to explain how this happened?" Rias would look at the two of them with one eyebrow up showing her suspicion and sarcasm.

"I haven't the slightest," Ryu would say trying to get out of this, "I mean I saw her in trouble and I rushed over to her but other than that... I don't know."

Ryu would actually feel Koneko's hand twitch while it was on top of him as it drew the attention to comfort her without having any recollection over him. Everyone but Ryu would notice that Koneko was blushing and her tail was tapping on him.

"Ah huh," Rias and Yakeno would say after they looked at each other.

"Anyways,' Rias would explain after coughing to get everyone's attention, "It would appear that the one we captured had some very profound words of information that can help us understand why we were attacked."

"I have this... feeling though," Ryu would jump in as he stands up sliding his hand out from underneath Koneko's, "Their leader seemed to know me... and was willing to take out Koneko more than anyone else... I don't know why but I feel that he's 'connected' to the two of us."

"He seemed more keen on killing you though," Koneko would state the obvious to him trying to make him understand.

"I know it's a lot to take in after being asked to change houses Ryu," Rias would say placing her hand on his shoulder, "But I need you to make a promise... if this person is after you, BOTH of you... then please stay by each other's sides."

"Like pretend to date," Yakeno would cut with a dumbfounded in ruining the moment. "Wait... WHAT?!" Ryu would turn to her surprised and confused.

"Oh don't give me that look Ryu," Yakeno would waving her hand in the air to brush it off, "If this 'person' is indeed targeting the two of YOU then it's logical that you should watch over each other."

"I feel that isn't the worst idea," Rias would mention to Ryu, still unsure about this plan.

"I-I don't know about this," Ryu would say with a stutter showing his nervousness, "I mean... we barely know each other how can we possibly fool anyone into thinking we're dating?"

Rias and Yakeno would be surprised to notice Koneko get up from where she was sitting and wrap her arms around Ryu. This startles Ryu for a little bit but instead feels calm knowing that someone is there to comfort him, something he's never had happen to him in such a long time. Koneko's face seemed so at ease and blushing, her tail swaying back and forth showing her cat side showing affection.

"I don't mind it," Koneko would say to everyone.

"Well I think that's settled," Rias would say after a small little clap to get everyone's attention, "Ryu... you must promise me, Koneko is dear friend to me and the entire Gremory family... so be safe for the both of you and find out WHO was it that decided to attack us and why."

Ryu would look back at Koneko, whose eyes are closed and smiling, he would look back at Rias bowing his head, "I swear to you Lady Rias... no harm will come to us, and I'll find out who these people are."

(Flashback ends)

Back in the present Ryu is still wide-eyed and unsure about how to approach this. Yet, without even thinking his hand went down and grabbed Koneko's. This caused something he's been annoyed with all morning... on his FIRST DAY for crying out loud. The girls in the crowd just erupt in so much gossip that Ryu started to run dragging Koneko along with him. He finally got a chance to breathe when they finally managed to get to Ryu's class. Still holding Koneko's hand he looked back at her and let go to enter the class.

"Hey... sorry for all that commotion," Ryu would say in such a defeated tone scratching the back of his head.

He noticed Koneko not paying attention but just looking at her hand with a small smile showing up. She snaps out of it and returns to her monotone expression.

"Well here's your class time for school about to start," Koneko would say to him, gesturing to the door. "Yeah thanks," Ryu would say to her, bowing his head as a sign of thanks in Japan.

Ryu would open the door looking back and seeing Koneko eye him as he entered before turning to walk to her own classroom. Ryu shuts the door behind him and faces the teacher. The whole class transfixed their eyes to this new student as Ryu walked to the front of the class to make his introduction.

"Hello... My name is Ryu Tamaki, nice to meet all of you," Ryu bowed after introductions are in order and then turned to the teacher to know where his seat is located.

"Well... short and sweet Mr. Tamaki," The teacher would tell him adjusting his glasses to see where he should sit, "Alright the seat in the second to last spot by the window would be yours."

After the teacher pointed to his seat Ryu would again bow to him and make his way to it. As Ryu would walk by the rows he would hear whispers of him going by (i.e. 'Wow when did we start getting cool students?', 'All I know is that is probably a chick magnet', 'He looks so dreamy', etc.).

"**You seem to be quite the popular one on your first day," ** a voice all too familiar in his head would say.

"_Jee... thanks for pointing out the obvious Draig," _R yu would think to himself having a mental conversation with the dragon.

"**I admit not since my last wielder did I manage to get this much attention," ** Draig would say in his head to try and rattle him.

"_I never wanted the attention," _ Ryu would say in his head, closing his eyes as he made it to his seat, "_I never thought I would come back home... like this." _

Ryu would just sit, and look out the window, but notice that his seat is in direct view of Koneko's class. Ryu would end up face palming himself as a sign of 'Seriously'. But something snaps him out of that when he feels a tap on his shoulder from the person next to him. He looked over and noticed a busty girl with blue hair with green bangs, and cold stare but a small smile on her face.

"Ah so you're the person sent here by Rias," the girl would say giving him a one over, "I never expected you to be... the way you are."

"Well I apologize for just being me," Ryu would say as he rolls his eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The girl would say turning in her seat to face him, "My name is Xenovia, and I'm a-"

"Knight of the Gremory household... I know, I've done my homework," Ryu would look at her with a look showing that she may have been wrong to judge him.

"I'm impressed," Xenovia would say in huff, "Then I need you to come with me."

"Well I don't know... Koneko was going to-" Ryu was going to finish but stopped when he turned to see Xenovia about inches away from his face startling him a bit.

"Trust me... It won't take long," Xenovia would say to him whispering in his ear. "_Why... why do I have to deal with this on my FIRST DAY?!" _R yu would

Ryu would be sitting there wide-eyed in shock and surprise at what she just said as he has an idea about what she means given her reputation he's learned over the years.

Meanwhile back in the underworld the cult that attacked the rating game after party have made it back to their base. One of the soldiers is making his way down the halls reaching their leaders chambers. With a slight hesitation he entered the chamber to notice that their leader's helmet was on the ground next to him as he was meditating.

"S-Sir," the soldier would say to him trying not to piss him off.

"Have you come bearing news of what we accomplished," the leader would say to him, still meditating.

"Yes sir," the soldier would explain taking out what seemed to be a scroll from his belt, "We managed to find out where it's located."

The leader would instantly be up off the ground and moved to take the scroll. As he unravelled it, a sinister smirk made its way onto his face. He would wrap up the scroll he reached down and pick up his helmet.

"You've done well for the cause," the leader would say putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're dismissed... ready the men."

The soldier would salute him by showing his hand on his chest (reminisce of Roman centurions) and leaves. The leader would grip his helmet as he can feel his mission is nearing the end.

"Soon... I will finish what you started master Kokabiel," the leader would soon put his helmet on and began to leave his chambers, "Soon... the Seven Sins, will soon serve ME."

As he leaves the compound with a handful of his soldiers he is revealed to have wings. Though his wings were black and covered with feathers. His identity was made clear... he was indeed a FALLEN ANGEL.

(Ending theme: Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess)

**Jigoku no soko made nozoki kome kuchite ikuna harakara **

Ryu opens one eye to show the glow of red and fade into a symbolic fall of him back first into a sea of blood

**[Instrumental] **

Ryu is seen curled up in a fetal position as he remembers the various events that have caused him so much pain

**Shitai mitai ni aruku michi GIRAGIRA to taiyou ga teritsukeru **

Koneko and Ryu are out practicing to find out his true potential with the use of D-draig

**Omae wa itsuka namae sae Wakaranaku naru kurai ochite yuku **

Ryu is seen by a tree from his memory and notices that Koneko is curled up in her neko form snuggled up with him

**Hito o naze ikiru no ka i nochi kirikizan demo **

Ryu, along with the rest of the Gremory house, is out and about with them having some fun

**Owari naki bonnou daite odoreba MUJOOKA **

Ryu is found pinned to the ground and in the worse shape possible causing Koneko to ball her eyes out losing him

**Kawaki no tani kara yoji nobore kaze no oto ga kodama shite **

Ryu is seen in a silhouette in his balance breaker armor as the lighting fades to reveal his power aura glowing all bright red

**Goran warera o michibiku kairaku wa **

Koneko is up next to him in the fancy dress they first met in and they begin to stare at each other as if entranced

**Kanashimi o tsukkitte iku genri **

Ryu and Koneko are seen with the rest of the gremory family staring into the void

**Osoreru na furueru na ikiru no da! **

In a reveal of Ryu and Koneko back at the Occult Research club opening the doors to start a new school life and fades to white

**And with that closes another chapter in Ryu's journey. Whew this was actually kinda tough. I have been going through ideas in how to make this one flow in a way that wasn't as dark as the previous chapter. So Ryu is back in the human world and back to school. Though his first day doesn't seem to be all what has been cracked up to be, while Koneko seemed to show off tendencies in what she has for Ryu. Draig hasn't had this much fun in a long time but keeps his true nature hidden for now. After having so much attention, what is his new school life gonna be with the promise he made about him and Koneko. As for Xenovia she appears to haven't changed as much with the flirtatious attitude she has. Anyone wanna guess what she'll do (win, wink nudge, nudge)? But what does this mean for his life in the human world? What does the leader of this cult tend to do if he finds the legendary 'Seven Sins'? Find out next time in DxD - New Blood: Chapter 4; The Dragon and The Cat. **


	4. Dragon and the Cat

**Hello all my dark dwellers... DarkLordShadow here and staying healthy during this whole isolation business. But what better way to keep you occupied is the fact we get to look at another chapter in Ryu's journey of becoming the next bearer of D-Draig. Last time Ryu was back in school after so long being a devil and ordered by his former King to switch houses in order to find out the truth about the cult that attacked them. After settling into his class Ryu even got acquainted with one of the Knights in the Gremory house, Xenovia. Meanwhile in the underworld the cult and its leader are planning to do something involving the 'Seven Sins'. What will come about if he finds what he wants? How well will Ryu adapt to his new surroundings? Let's find out: Chapter 4 - The Dragon and the Cat. **

High in the skies of the underworld, the cult leader along with four of his guards were traveling to a hidden catacomb up in the mountains overlooking the capital. The leader holds his hand up in a fist causing them all to halt where they are hovering above the mountain itself.

"It's here... I can feel it," the leader stated to his guards. The guards looked at each flapping their wings to cover their leader in looking for the entrance to the tomb of the Sins.

"S-Sir?" One of his guards asked him, trying not to overstep his bounds, "Are we quite certain that we'll find it here? The information we stole from Azazel isn't quite clear the location."

"That's good counsel," The leader says to the soldier turning and placing a hand on his sword, "But I so hate bad news."

The lieutenant simply looked as if he knew what might happen as the leader grabs HIS sword and unsheathes it slowly giving him the intimidation that their leader is known for. He know was facing his own blade as their leader stroked the blade with his finger causing blood to trickle along the blade sliding, and covering it with streaks of his own blood.

" S-Sir I assure you that he never meant to offend-" Another one of his soldiers spoke up trying to lessen the tension that seems to be bubbling between the members.

"H-He's right sir," The lieutenant added to the conversation trying to resolve any 'misunderstanding' he may have caused for their leader, "I assure you that my intentions weren't to be taken in offense."

Their leader, after not covering the blade in his blood, raised it startling the lieutenant. He twisted it to reveal that he's covered the sword from half the blade down towards the handle. As he does this, his guards seemed to flap back in hesitation leaving the lieutenant to face their leader in whatever way they imagined.

Though to their surprise, their leader seemed to chuck the sword like a javelin down near a crack in the mountain.

"Uh... Sir?" The third guard said flapping over to him looking down at the sword and seeing something truly incredible.

*Crackle*

Red lightning began to surround the surround, and later envelop, the sword as it calls down a massive surge of energy causing the not just the sword to break but the near area around the area of impact. To the guards' shock, but to their leader's pleasure, a gateway covered in demonic symbols revealed itself through the smoke and debris of the mountain. A pathway leading into the mountain from the gateway became visabel that the leader took advantage of this and flapped his wings toward the gate.

The guards hesitated, unsure of whether or not they should follow their leader. Though they know what the punishment would cost them their lives so they followed in pursuit of their leader.

**(Intro: Burn It Up - by ARP) **

**RISE UP THE FIRE!**

RYU IS SEEN WITH DUST FLOWING THROUGH HIS CLOAK

**RISE UP THE FIRE!**

HE WOULD LOOK DOWN AT HIS NEW GAUNTLET AS IT LIGHTS UP WITH THE GREEN GEM

**(GO!) RISE UP THE FIRE!**

RYU LOOKS UP AT THE DISTANCE AS THE SUN SETS

**RISE UP THE FIRE! (HEY! !)**

HIGH SCHOOL DXD - NEW BLOOD

**IS THIS DESTINY? SO KEI MEI A STORY**

RYU IS SEEN WALKING DOWN THE PATH AT ISSEI'S HIGH SCHOOL

**ISO NO MIKA TOEI AH TOUI NE RU**

RYU IS GREETED BY ASIA, KIBA, KONEKO, XENOVIA, AND IRINA

**HEI NO MIES SU KAO U DEH HE RI NO SE**

RYU IS RUNNING DOWN AROUND THE SCHOOL AWAY FROM A TRAINING MONTAGE TO CONTROL D-DRAIG

**(NOBODY STOPPING US)**

THE MAIN CAST IS SEEN IN A CIRCLE LOOKING DEAD ON INTO THE AUDIENCE

**BLAZE IT UP! BPM TI YA MEJAGA ISKAI (IT'S NO TIME)**

RYU IS SEEN THROWN AROUND AS HE'S CUT UP AND BRUISED FACING AGAINST CERTAIN ATTACKERS

**IS IT DESIRE? SO EI NAKA SO KA LIKE A FIRE!**

A MONTAGE OF THE GIRLS (KONEKO, XENOVIA, IRINA, AND A OC) ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE RYU

**NA NE NO KWASA KASA NOW ME BA (WOW) HEI KA OO (LET GO!)**

RYU IS SEEN WITH A FEW OF THE MAIN CAST AS THE APPROACH AN ANCIENT TEMPLE TO DO BATTLE WITH THE MAIN ANTAGONIST

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) MEI A KENAYU**

RYU IS SEEN RELAXING BY A TREE TAKING IN ALL THE SCENERY THE SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER

**CALL MY NAME (CALL MY NAME) KOUAI NO KEI U A GA**

KONEKO IS NEXT TO HIM HOLDING HIS HAND AND BLUSHING AS CHERRY BLOSSOMS SWARM THEM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT !**

A MONTAGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS FACING OFF AGAINST A PARTICULAR ANTAGONIST

**MOE SA KAI KOB A MEI FROM NOW ON**

RYU IS SQUARING UP AGAINST THE MAIN ANTAGONIST, D-DRAIG'S GEM GLOWING

**HEART TO HEART KO AE TOKU? SE ECHI TO JO IE BA**

KONEKO LOOKS UP AND CALLS OUT TO RYU WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS AS HE RUSHES OFF TO FIGHT

**ASUKA NA MI YA OO (IT'S TIME TO FIRE!)**

RYU IS SEEN BEATEN BADLY HIS BLOOD BLADES EVEN BROKEN AS A SILHOUETTED VILLAIN APPROACHES HIM

**OH BURN IT UP! BURN IT UP!**

A BRIGHT FLASH OF D-DRAIG'S GEM ENVELOPED RYU AND THE SCREEN ITSELF

**KA O NIJI FUKU NO FIRE**

KONEKO IS COMFORTED BY THE OTHERS AS SHE WATCHES THE LIGHT SHINE TO REVEAL THEIR OWN BATTLE SCARS

**MI STU NA DE MO CHI MEI DA EIYO**

A SILHOUETTE OF RYU REVEALED HIS OWN BALANCE BREAKER ARMOR WITH D-DRAIG AS THE EYES GLOW BRIGHT RED

**NA EI NOSA ZAZU KIMITO (RISE THE FIRE!)**

KONEKO IS SEEN RUNNING TOWARDS RYU AS THEY EMBRACE IN HUG (STILL FRAME SHOT OF THE TWO

**(Inside the cave) **

The cultist group made their way deeper in the mountain under their leader's orders. They have come across a catacomb of wall murals of what seemed to be a history through the underworld. The leader was the first to walk towards the murals and he began to 'reminisce' in the history. Running his hand along what appeared to be wording and he started to become sentimental with the story.

"Sir... are we sure that this is where we'll find 'them'," One of the guards asked their leader in such a tone that almost could be felt by the others that something might happen.

The leader slid his hand off the wall, his back still turned, and said not a word but just stood there making the air feel cold in the silence of the catacomb.

"You don't quite know where we are then do you?" The leader said with his back turned to his guards,

"This place... this 'sanctuary' of those who came before us have been laid to rest by those who are unfit to rule."

The leader revealed his magic of fire igniting his hand to shed light in the catacomb that then showed the murals to be wars captured in history as well as similar carvings revealing to be those before the times of the devil kings.

"Here in this sacred place lies the destiny of our cause," The leader walked towards the guard threatening him with his fire, "I promised everyone that our time is now... and THIS is the promise that was broken when that damned foolish Azazel kept from us that cost us master Kokobeel!"

The guards were cowering in fear unsure of what to do or say that can try and lighten the situation from claiming the life of one of their members. Instead of burning the guard alive, the leader turned around and sent fire down in a straight line illuminating the hallway to their destination.

"I assure you my brothers," The leader explained decompressing the situation, "Our time has come... for so long we've waited for our master to show us the power of what was promised... and now it's our turn - to awaken the Seven Sins."

He leads them further down the halls of the catacombs till they reach a door covered in chains outlining an archway made of stone in the shape of bones, with an inscription reading: 'Those beyond this door... shall forever be nameless.'

"It's time now," The leader said with menacing glee, "Open the door brothers."

**(At the School Academy) **

"Oh c'mon it won't be 'too long' I assure you," Xenovia stared at Ryu with a cold expression that gave him dejavu talking with Koneko.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean-" He looked over to see Xenovia's face a bit closer to him causing him to slide back in his seat towards the wall stopping him.

Xenovia leaned in closer causing Ryu to sweat nervously that Xenovia looked at him in a seductive way making herself blush in excitement. Ryu is trapped between the glass of the window behind him, and a THIRSTY girl that he just met that he would have to cooperate with being a new Knight of the Gremory family.

*Bing, Bong*

The bell in the school could be heard all across campus, and indeed inside the classroom. Ryu would breathe a sigh of relief that he is now able to get away for a bit before he meets the rest of the Gremory family. Ryu would look outside but would later feel insecure as Koneko could see him from across the way in her own classroom.

" _Oh boy... I don't know why I feel so insecure about this," _ He would think to himself while seeing the 'school mascot' stare him down, _"It's not like we're ACTUALLY dating." _

"Are you really dating Koneko?" Xenovia whispered in his ear causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Oh right... you're still here," Ryu looked in annoyance and with a flushed expression on his face.

"But of course... we'll be in the same class for the rest of the year AND we'll be together during our business as members of the Gremory house," Xenovia mentioned as she backs up grabbing her bag to leave for the day, "Tell me... Do you and Koneko have a relationship by any chance?"

"What?! Why would you ask me that?!" Ryu exclaimed in a mannerism that some of the other students looked to see what he was up to.

Ryu got embarrassed and stormed out in huff just wanting to move on because he remembered to meet Koneko so she could show him the rest of the members of the Gremory house. Xenovia eyed him on the way out and simply would twirl her hair.

" _I must admit... He's gonna be fun to have around." _S he thought to herself.

Ryu walked down the hall hiding his face as of course... gossip goes on behind him (i.e. 'Didn't you hear he's dating Koneko Tojo', 'Damn I really wanted to go out with him', 'I hope he's much more of man THAN Hiyodo'). Ryu reached outside and looked around to see the hustle and bustle of the academy yet he wasn't too interested in it. Ryu simply made his way towards a cherry blossom tree that was shedding the blossoms, overlooking the track and field of the school, from the tree making it seem like a wallpaper, one would have on their phone.

"Finally... I can catch a breather," Ryu said as he throws down his bag, "I can't believe I'm this inexperienced with school after becoming a devil."

"**I must say it was quite a spectacle to see," ** Draig's voice could be heard from the light that began to glow on Ryu's hand.

"Oh hey Draig," Ryu raised his hand closer to his face to give off the impression that he's 'looking at his watch' which he doesn't have, "Care to share what your thoughts are during this whole time?"

"**Interesting," ** Draig seemed intrigued by Ryu's question, **"I'm surprised that a wielder of the great Draig would be interested in my opinion about certain things." **

"Well it's just nice to get a hearsay from those you share a body with," Ryu gave him a sarcastic comment as he slides down the trunk of the tree he's so relaxed on.

"**If I must say life seems to be intriguing given your situation,"** Draig mentioned to him as Ryu began to fade in-n-out between falling asleep, **"But... it's nice to get a chance to experience something new." **

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ryu said as he began to shut his eyes, drifting off into catching some sleep.

"**Remember how I said that your life would be changed for better or worse once you made the deal with me," **Draig mentioned to Ryu but unknown that he fell asleep under the tree, **"But it seems we can continue this some other time partner, you have indeed had a very 'interesting' day." **

Some time has passed and Ryu is still asleep under the tree he wanted to relax at. Yet in his mind he's starting to struggle with it. In a vision he began to see a version of what seemed to be himself with a best friend he had in the past. Yet flashes of something, a symbol of sorts, began to plague his mind of his past. Seeing that symbol snapped him back to being awake from a short nap he was having. Though something felt nice and soft under his head and he felt someone caressing his hair. As Ryu looked up he sees Koneko looking down at him, her hair flowing with the blossoms falling off the tree creating a sight to behold.

"Oh... hey Koneko," Ryu looked up at her and blushing a bit, "How long were you here... and WHY am I getting a lap pillow?"

"A while now," Koneko explained as she lightly brushed his hair on her thighs, "You seemed just really peaceful that I couldn't resist."

"Not really the issue I suppose," Ryu mentions as he noticed she was brushing her fingers through his hair,

"And you're brushing my hair why?"

"Couldn't resist," Koneko mentions with a subtle smile and making a cute face that makes Ryu almost forget who he was talking to, "I mean I thought we were to give the idea of us dating?"

"Well I think we succeeded in that for the day," Ryu let out a sarcastic tone with a smirk, "So... can I get up now?"

Koneko obliges but first keeps him on her lap for a little more time with her 'boyfriend'. Though after some more time together Koneko let's him up and they look at each other while more cherry blossoms fall around them (like in a cliche romance anime). Ryu got the idea to take Koneko's hand which caused her to be surprised when she noticed this come out of the blue.

"Oh sorry... I didn't think about this," Ryu told Koneko trying to shake off the fact that he seemed entranced by her underneath the tree, "I guess you could say I was really... into our fake relationship."

"I don't know what you mean by faking it," Koneko retorted to him but squeezed his hand, "Why do you think that cult leader knew the real you, and why were you so keen to help during the attack?"

Ryu looked at her in defeat, and confusion, not sure on how to respond to this without first cupping her hand with his other in reassurance.

"To be honest... I don't why," Ryu sounded defeated in his tone, "I saw you in trouble and I felt an urge to stop whatever happens to you. As for the reason for how that guy knew me... It felt familiar like something in my past that I can't seem to recollect."

Koneko senses that his hand is actually shaking and she thought to herself that she knows he was scared and unsure of how he can't remember his past. Though this doesn't stop a smile appearing on her face and looking up at Ryu. Ryu also just feels like grabbing a hold of him and simply stares at Koneko entranced once again. The two of them leaned in closer, inches away from their lips touching.

"Sorry but it is this now time to interrupt," a voice startled the two fo them into looking back while Ryu moved Koneko behind him to protect her.

What the two of them see is a blonde student that seems to be familiar with Koneko, "Sorry there Koneko

didn't mean to interrupt with 'whatever' it is you were doing."

"Oh... hello Kiba," Koneko explains to Ryu that this is Kiba, a third year at their school and newly promoted queen piece of the Gremory house, "Ryu this is-"

"Kiba Yuuto - former knight of Gremory and now queen piece - I do my homework," Ryu mentions to the two of them similar to how he made his case to Xenovia in class.

"Xenovia did say you know you stuff," Kiba holds out his hand to shake his, "I suppose you're the new knight that's joining us?"

Ryu hesitates but shakes Kiba's hand, "I appreciate it. It's nice to get a chance to meet someone as honorable as you."

Kiba looked at Ryu with concern for how he learned that he was a knight wielding a forgotten magic he himself has never heard of before. And now he's the new master of Draig, which piqued his interest. The three of them made their way to the club building that Koneko and Kiba have been a part of for years.

"So Ryu... how do you like school being your first day back from the underworld?" Kiba asked him in a manner that made Ryu curious about what he really wants to learn about him.

"I must admit it's very different than I can remember," Ryu answered him in a nonchalant meaning, "Though there have been some 'incidents' that really made it quite the first day."

"I take it you met Xenovia then huh?" Kiba asked him knowing for a fact he knows the answer to that question.

"Yeah," Ryu lowered his head in a sign of defeat (reference to the scene from Endgame with nebula and war machine).

"Isn't that something you probably could've told me?" Koneko stared down Ryu with her trademark dead stare but Ryu could feel an aura that sent a chill down his spine.

"For reasons," Ryu gave Koneko a nervous smile but instead it seemed he was sweating bullets and worried about getting a sock to gut courtesy of his 'girlfriend'.

Koneko walked up to him while Ryu clenched his muscles expecting the hit coming in. But instead found out that she moved his hand to her chest, given the fact that he already saw her naked, still made him surprised. Given the few years have passed since Issei left Koneko has grown a bit both in height and bust.

"I know I'm not as busty as Ms. blue haired big tits... but at least you know what to expect with me," Koneko looked up at Ryu trying to show that she's not letting him be tempted by any other girl while she's watching his back from the attackers.

"I get it Koneko... thanks," Ryu says to her as he wants Kiba to not see them like this.

"Are you sure you're not 'faking' it Ryu?" Kiba asked him while they had finally made it to the Occult Research Building.

"Well yeah... maybe...," Ryu said as they make their way down the hall towards the meeting room, "So this is the famous Occult Club Building... was expecting more actually."

"Yeah it has been a little run down... but it's home," Kiba said as he opened the door revealing their meeting room of the club and all the members there gathered to welcome the three.

Ryu looked around outlining the room around him as he felt... something familiar in his past. But unfortunately can't seem to place it. That's when he notices a tug on his jacket and looks to see that a little blonde hair girl is next to him.

"I'm sorry... is there something wrong with how it looks? Something not too flashy to welcome you?" The blonde said to him in such an apologetic tone.

"Asia you worry too much," Kiba came up to the blonde reassuring her that she's doing fine.

"Let me guess... Asia Argento," Ryu looked at the blonde girl causing her to look up at him in a feeling of how he has been getting from the girls at school, "It's a pleasure to meet the new king of the Gremory team here in the human world."

Asia looked at the others, as she then would introduce the others that are with her. She started with a small blonde kid, roughly Koneko's height, "This is Gaspar," Asia showed him to Ryu.

As she moves over to Xenovia to introduce her, not knowing that the two of them have already met before in their classroom.

"And this is-" Asia almost finished Xenovia's introduction but was interrupted by Xenovia.

"Oh we've met," She said in such a flirtatious tone that caused Ryu to gulp in nervousness.

Ryu is about to say something that can change the subject but they instead heard a crash through the door behind them to notice a silver haired woman in a purple suit.

"Always taking care of things to the nth degree eh Rossweisse?" Kiba said in such a sarcastic tone that even Ryu thought to himself that 'so that's how it feels'.

"I'm so, so sorry for being so late... the teachers had a big meeting and I lost track of time-" Rossweisse panicked knowing that she doesn't have to explain this to them.

"It's okay Rossweisse... we're just here to welcome the newest member of the team," Kiba pointed to Ryu as he stands with his head tilt unsure with what he walked into.

Rossweisse looked over Ryu while pacing around him trying to get an idea about him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Ryu stood there not sure of what's going on, "Is this normal?"

Rossweisse stopped in front of him and smiled, "You seem to be a kind man and nowhere near as perverted as Mr. Hyoto."

"Thanks I guess," Ryu unsure of how he should take that comment.

"But I welcome you to the team," Rossweisse declares as she made her way to the couch drinking some tea that they had for Ryu upon arrival.

Ryu looked around to see everyone looking at him as they sat in their positions as they looked at both Koneko and Ryu. Koneko held his hand as a sign of her showing joy that she has someone with her now in the club. She would look up at him and give him a joyful smile with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad that you're here with me Ryu," Koneko told him as they get a cute look from all for them given what they're doing.

"Yeah this is goanna be very interesting," Ryu said to Koneko as she feels his hand hold hers a bit tighter knowing that he feels the coming battle might be coming closer.

(Ending theme: Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess)

**Jigoku no soko made nozoki kome kuchite ikuna harakara**

Ryu opens one eye to show the glow of red and fade into a symbolic fall of him back first into a sea of blood

**[Instrumental]**

Ryu is seen curled up in a fetal position as he remembers the various events that have caused him so much pain

**Shitai mitai ni aruku michi GIRAGIRA to taiyou ga teritsukeru**

Koneko and Ryu are out practicing to find out his true potential with the use of D-draig

**Omae wa itsuka namae sae Wakaranaku naru kurai ochite yuku**

Ryu is seen by a tree from his memory and notices that Koneko is curled up in her neko form snuggled up with him

**Hito o naze ikiru no ka i nochi kirikizan demo**

Ryu, along with the rest of the Gremory house, is out and about with them having some fun

**Owari naki bonnou daite odoreba MUJOOKA**

Ryu is found pinned to the ground and in the worse shape possible causing Koneko to ball her eyes out losing him

**Kawaki no tani kara yoji nobore kaze no oto ga kodama shite**

Ryu is seen in a silhouette in his balance breaker armor as the lighting fades to reveal his power aura glowing all bright red

**Goran warera o michibiku kairaku wa**

Koneko is up next to him in the fancy dress they first met in and they begin to stare at each other as if entranced

**Kanashimi o tsukkitte iku genri**

Ryu and Koneko are seen with the rest of the gremory family staring into the void

**Osoreru na furueru na ikiru no da!**

In a reveal of Ryu and Koneko back at the Occult Research club opening the doors to start a new school life and fades to white

**And with that comes a close to this very intriguing chapter that I spent some time building up to the big battle that is going to take place between team gremory and the cult. And it seems that Ryu isn't too sure if his relationship with Koneko is fake... or maybe something else is starting to show between the two of them? We'll have to wait for the next chapter and see. Now that the cult leader seems to have found the cavern where the famous Seven Sins rest, what is his plan? Hopefully you guys all stay safe during these troublesome times of isolation and let's hope that we can all have fun again soon when we are free from this. DxD New Blood - Chapter 5: The Seven Sins Rise. **


	5. Seven Sins Rise

**Hello to all my dark dwellers, DarkLordShadow is here ready to tackle another chapter in the popular story of the DxD universe. This one is definitely special because I felt that I had to take it upon myself to kinda fix a little with what the anime HERO did in retconning a lot of stuff in the lore. But that doesn't matter here… I'm sure everyone is probably wondering when the heck is Raygon and Koneko gonna actually hook up or not. Trust me it's coming. I simply want a relationship between characters to grow and feel natural rather than jumping into the whole harem/notice me senpai kinda cliche. But fair warning I will have my first time writing a sexual situation so… go easy on this. So last time Ryu made his debut appearance in the school where Issei and Rias are alums too. While in the underworld the leader of the cult has found the resting place of the legendary: Seven Sins. Now meeting everyone else in the Gremory family in the Occult Research Club he feels that it was time to start mastering the power of Ddraig as well as balancing it with his blood magic. While that was happening Koneko wanted to speak with some of the girls about this feeling on why she's attracted to Raygon. Let's see what happens in Chapter 5: Seven Sins Rise. **

*The corridors of the Sins resting place*

A dimly lit hallway, torches fill the hallway as the low hanging light fills the room shining through the dust and fog. No one has entered this chamber in years as the leader of the cult flaps his wings, leaving black feathers along the ground. His attention was getting schizophrenic as he tried to find the target that he journeyed here for.

"Where is it?!" The leader looks around annoyed that it's not taking him to an obvious door or room.

He reached into his robe through his armor and grabbed a pendant, with a red center piece that showed a bright glowing red symbol, as he raised it up a red beam came from the pendant showing him a path. As he neared the end of the beam it revealed to be nothing but a wall.

"Arghh!" The leader let out a distasteful grunt as he threw the pendant down, "Useless piece of shit! You were supposed to be the thing to succeed where master Kokobeil failed at!"

As he vented the pendant began to not just glow red but it then morphed its symbol to another different one (referencing the pentagon logo). The leader noticed this sliding his hand down the wall as he bent down to reach the pendant. Though when he grabbed it he felt a sense of pain in his hand as the pendant sparked and suddenly spikes shot from the stone adn through his hand, even penetrating out through his armor.

"Ugh...damn thing!" The leader dropped it again as he stepped back holding his hand as blood began to drip out through his armor landing on the stone itself.

As the blood dripped onto the stone, more red lightning started to spark, and the stone in the wall began to shift and rearrange themselves into revealing an ancient door.

"I-Is this it?!" The leader saw the door with a sense of glee in his voice and took small steps to the door, "Finally… after all this time."

The leader pressed a stone that seemed to feel it be protruding and he slid it into place. The door sparked with more red lightning as the stones parted and a room revealed itself to him. As he entered the room as the stones moved back in place closing behind him.

*Courtyard outside the Occult's building*

"**BOOST" **A bright green flashes behind the building in the midst of the sunset.

Clouds of dust enveloped the courtyard as a tiny dirt pile erupted, while Ryu rose from the cloud with Draig activated on his right hand. While he also had his blood sickle blades activated on his forearms. Ryu stepped into the clearing brushing off the dirt from his clothes as he stood in front of his sparring match with his opponent: Kiba Yuuto.

The two warriors looked at each other simply in a daze from what seems to be almost like a while since these two started a match. Ryu simply adjusted his stance a bit (almost showing off his skill in hand to hand combat reminiscing of Raiden and Baraka at the same time). Kiba adjusts his grip on the sword he was using and went back into his regular stance lifting his blade to eye level staring at Ryu through a reflection in the blade. Ryu charged at Kib using his power of blood manipulation in teleporting through 'red-mist' and appearing behind Kiba to land a blow on the blonde swordsman.

"You're mine NOW!" Ryu raised his bare arm blade to hover above Kiba about to land a blow on his shoulder, "This time you won't - GAH"

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba plunged Excalibur into the ground below him causing a variety of sword blades to pop out of the ground and impaling Ryu in his legs and shoulders.

As soon as Kiba unsheathed his sword from the ground, the blades sunk in at an incredible speed that Ryu barely had time to recover quickly but instead landed on the ground getting some distance so that his blood power triggered his regeneration, "_Damn this actually hurts like a mother."_

"**The young Kiba was the strongest swords during my time attached to Issei," **Draig mentioned to him as Ryu's wounds beegan to heal.

"_Still… who'd thought that demonic swords would hurt like that," _Ryu grunted as he continued his thought conversation with the dragon in his head.

"**Unfortunately… that sword is a mixture of holy and devil power," **Draig mentioned sarcastically trying to lighten the mood between the two of them.

Ryu rolled his eyes at Draig's comment, "_Wish you could've told me that before."_

(OP - Burn it Up by ARP)

**DxD - New blood**

Ryu's wounds were almost healed as he noticed that Kiba was gone and for some reason he can't sense his magic power from anywhere. As he looked around he actually saw the world around him was shrouded in darkness as nothing existed in front of him but the sudden reveal of red lightning sparking in front of him.

"What the hell," Ryu confusingly felt that something was strange, "Draig do you know anything that's happening right… now?"

Ryu looked at his hand and shockingly he saw that Draig was gone, he couldn't feel his presence anymore. He looks in a haze as he is surrounded by the red lightning as he can see seven different figures forming in the shadows as the sparks dissipate and ash/smoke emitted from the strangers. One of them, wearing a long black/red trench coat, walked up to Ryu who couldn't move for some reason as the remnants of the red sparks were locking him in place. The stranger entity grabbed Ryu by the throat causing discomfort to him. The being looked at him in red eyes glowing as he analyzed the young man in his grasp, "You were never worthy of him."

Ryu looked at the being in confusion, and fear, as he began to balck out from the exfeseation that is transpiring, Is this the way he dies? He could imagine things going through his mind as he noticed that Koneko was there in another entities' arm crushing the life out of her. He tried to escape as he saw Koneko's life wisp away as the entity dropped her cold, lifeless body on the ground. As he began to black out he started to hear a familiar voice calling out to him "Ryu… wake up please!"

Ryu closed his eyes… letting his mind go blank as he felt that this was it. Though he felt his body rocking back forth and that same voice calling out to him in the darkness, "Ryu… PLEASE!"

In a groggy haze, light begins to pierce the dark as he notices the silver haired girl with tears in her eyes sitting above him.

"Ugh… Koneko? Why are you-" Ryu felt something soft that stopped him in mid sentence, "Mmph?!"

Koneko's eyes were closed, her face was over his, she was kissing him in order to bring life back to him and snap him out of whatever he's in. Ryu was awak now after feeling the soft sensation of her lips on his.

"Mmph," Koneko let out a soft moan as she pulled her lips away from him noticing that Ryu was awake she started to blush, "You… You okay now?"

"I have a lot of questions but first… why?" Ryu looked up at Koneko still hunched over him while noticing that her cat ears were out and he seemed to be on the couch inside the club building, "Also… how did I get back inside even though I remember being outside sparring with Kiba?"

Koneko looked at him, not answering the question as she ran her hand through his hair and along the side of his face, "Y-You were out for a few hours after your sparring match and Kiba rushed to get us."

Ryu, feels embarrassed being seen in this position, tries to get up but feels like absolute hell as he sees that, first of all he was shirtless, his wounds from his match haven't fully healed yet. Being stubborn to the end he still tried to sit up from the couch but was pushed back down due to Koneko keeping him on the couch. All this while Koneko is in nothing but a skimpy robe, almost like she got out of the shower, and to Ryu's non-surprised attention she wasn't even wearing a bra or panties. Ryu didn't notice that once his back hit the couch again Koneko was already on top of him.

"Oof," Ryu grunted knowing that Koneko was a little bit heavier than expected, "Well… this is truly unexpected."

Koneko brushed off that little comment as her eyes were transfixed on how ripped Ryu's torso was as she ran fingers down his chest, while noticing his scars he's collected throughout his life. Ryu had a tough time trying to look away from this sexy little kitten sitting on top of him, noting that her cleavage was showing through her robe and exposing sides of her developed breasts. Koneko, still looking at him without a shirt, started to feel something beneath her. She looked down and back to him in a seductive look.

"Well… well what does this mean I wonder," Koneko flirtatiously looked back at him with almost a glimmer in her eye, "Seems you ARE attracted to something."

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Yeah… I wonder why. Since there's a girl, who's naked if I may say, sitting on top of someone's manhood."

Before he knew what was happening he could feel the sensation of something soft laying on his chest and to see Koneko laying face down first on him.

"**I must admit this took a turn," **Draig's voice came back through his head.

"_I don't know myself… what exactly happened back there though? _Ryu mentioned in his mind trying to make sense of the weird thing he saw when he was unconscious.

"**I don't know what you mean," **Draig wasn't sure what he meant, "**You passed out on the sparring match and I reseted your power to help you recover."**

Ryu thought to himself that something weird was going on, but his mind drew a blank on him thanks to knowing the sensation rubbing up and down on him. He looked to see Koneko in full cat mode as she rubbed her bare breasts on him. A sudden urge is starting to take hold as he mind goes absolutely blank and grabbed Koneko holding her in an embrace.

Koneko was indeed touched by this gesture but wasn't expecting her to be down on the couch instead when Ryu flipped positions on her without her knowing. He used his bare hand to caress her breast causing her to feel something ecstatic whelping inside of her.

"Mmm… Ryu," Koneko let out a soft moan as Ryu kept caressing her as she wrapped her arms around him to get him to keep going.

Ryu moved his bare hand to her waist and his other hand, that actually still was activated with his Draig gauntlet, as one of his eyes began to glow red, untying her robe exposing her slit to him and her slim body with a cat tail covering her slit in order to hide a bit of embarrassment him seeing her exposed like that for the first time. Ryu was near to 'going-all-the-way' as the gem in his gauntlet glowed a bright green as he regained his senses.

"W-What was-" Ryu looked around trying to piece with what happened before he noticed that Koneko was underneath him, her robe untied and fully naked beneath him, "WHAT… K-KONEKO… DID WE?!"

Koneko was still in heat, her body starting to twitch a bit from the excitement and sweating from a bit of lust, as she pounced on him again and showing no sign of stopping hoping to 'do the deed' with him. Koneko's eyes glazed over a bit, showing she is indeed in the mood, as she lands another kiss on him. And this time it was more aggressive as she basically forced her tongue in his mouth.

"MMPH!" Ryu tried to get her off him and reason with her though being fruitless as she wrapped her arms around him, including her legs, in order to try and grind on him. Ryu mustered the strength to use his teleportation of his power to go back towards Asia's desk leaving Koneko in daze as she looked back at him still in a lustful haze. She extends her arms as she walks towards him hoping that they can 'continue' from where they were.

"Are we… interrupting?" A familiar voice came from behind them, "If so we can leave."

Ryu and Koneko turned in surprise to see that not only the Gremory family was seeing them like this… but Rias and Issei as well were there. The two of them were turning beet red, as Koneko scurried to get her robe back on as well as Ryu finding his shirt, the group were in a state of shock and surprise. Issei though… wasn't too embarrassed to see this sight.

"Well… this is something," Rias crossed her arms trying to make sense with what was happening, "In the club room if I must say."

Ryu turns to try and defuse the situation only to get a feel of 'not-bad' or 'she's so lucky' from the group. Koneko, embarrassed by the whole situation, hides herself behind Ryu, tugging on his shirt, which got a surprised look from him. Though instinctively he did hide her naked body seeping through her rushed wardrobe change that got the attention of everyone else.

"W-Wow this is truly a surprise," Asia tried to make sense of what's happening, "You two have t-taken things that far huh?"

"I admit I have heard of bedside service… but I didn't expect something like this," Kiba gave Ryu a thumbs up while trying to hide his awkward tone.

Ryu is sweating bullets at this point. Hoping for a bail out he looks to Rossweisse instead giving him the cold shoulder and her look saying it all 'You had to do it here'. He knew for a fact not to ask Xenovia for help, knowing she just might want to turn this single pony ride into a double. With all his options out of luck he turns to… Issei. Issei caught wind of this and nodded, stepping up proud and tall to everyone.

"I must say this situation is indeed shocking to us all," Issei started pounding his chest to be all mighty, "But this is something we shouldn't take likely."

Ryu has heard the stories about Issei, The Grabbing Dragon, but something right now seemed different. He seemed to be a bit mature given the fact that he's an open pervert.

"But that can't excuse what is happening right now," Issei stated, while Ryu could breathe a sigh of relief, "That the newest member got to do the deed with our little hell-"

Issei couldn't finish as he found himself flying across the room out the door thanks to Ryu giving the perv a 'friendly' kick out of the room, "THAT'S NO IT YOU IDIOT!"

Rias chuckled at the sight of this and got everyone's attention with a small professional clap, "Alright everyone let's give these two a moment to 'work' things out."

Koneko looked out from behind Ryu at their former King. Rias gave Koneko a wink that caused her to be even more embarrassed, "Kiba please go help Issei. And ladies, let's have a friendly chat in the bathhouse for old times sake."

Kiba smiled shaking his head as he grabbed the dumb founded Issei out-cold, "You never change Grabbing Dragon."

As everyone leaves Koneko, finally, stepping out from behind Ryu hiding her body from him with the robe, that was still untied. She looked away from him knowing that he might hate her for pouncing on him going into heat like that. Instead though she felt a warm comforting feel coming from behind her as she felt a warm embrace coming from the arms of Ryu.

"Koneko… it's okay," Ryu reassured her that he doesn't hate her for doing that.

"B-But I attacked you like that," Koneko tried swallowing her tears, "I went into heat like that and almost forced myself to have sex with you."

She tries to break away from him, spouting that 'I'm a slut' ' or 'You don't deserve me' as Ryu thinks to himself, even calling on Draig, in order to get her under control.

"**I unfortunately have no recollection of how to deal with the opposite sex," **Draig mentions to him in the gem, "**Though you might want to take into consideration of how she TRULY feels."**

"_Which is how though?" _Ryu thought to himself trying to understand the dragon's comment, "_I don't even know what brought this on."_

"**It's quite clear that the young Koneko cares deeply for you," **Draig explained while Ryu was caring for a sobbing Koneko, "**Imagine what that feeling was like seeing you bloody on the battlefield in a simple sparring match… What would you think might happen if you ended up getting killed?"**

Ryu thought long and hard about his comment and… he's right. Ever since the attack, and joining Draig, he's never once taken into consideration of how Koneko felt during the whole idea of him leaving his former house, joining the Gremory family, and agreeing to the whole 'dating' idea they had to draw out the cult that attacked them. During this embrace he can't get the image of him in that weird dream out of his head and something about that makes him feel something he didn't think would happen to him.

"Koneko… I," Ryu knelt down to view Koneko and wiped some tears off her face and caressed her head to look at him, "I'm sorry. I never thought about how you felt during this."

Koneko looked at him with watered eyes holding his hand to her face, "It's okay…. I just was afraid that your wounds looked pretty deep. Even if it was just sparring."

Ryu looked at his wounds to see, and to his surprise, they seemed to be healed now even though his power seemed to take even longer, "Koneko did you heal me?"

Koneko nodded her head, he never seemed to ask her since the whole almost having sex thing between them. Ryu looked into her eyes and he felt his heart strings being pulled.

"R-Ryu… you feeling okay- mmf," Koneko was worried about him but instead he HIMSELF kissed her instead.

Ryu pulled his face back to look at Koneko to notice that she's surprised, and confused, at the sudden confession he's made.

"S-Sorry was that too sudden-" Ryu wanted to finish but was met with Koneko's finger stopping him with her placing it on his lips.

Ryu noticed this feeling, and he believed Koneko felt it too, and they smiled and embraced in a FOR REAL kiss the two wanted. The two could even feel that their tongues entangled in a full real french kiss between the two of them. Koneko let out a soft moan during that and pulled away from his lips noticing that they have a thin string of saliva leaving their mouths. Koneko seemed to feel in heat but she was able to control herself this time running her hand down his face looking more seductive than when they were in heat together, "We'll call that a tease for a future hopefully."

Ryu understood what she was meaning and smiled, "I agree."

Koneko tied her robe back on and began to exit to join the rest of the girls in the bathhouse. Ryu managed to find the shirt he was looking for since the whole embarrassment. But Koneko got his attention with a little tease while walking out the door.

"Next time… if you're up to it. We can continue with WHAT that was," Koneko teased him by lowering her robe down her shoulder to try and get a reaction out of him.

"Y-yeah… let's give some time with that," Ryu blushed but acknowledged her advances and felt a bit embarrassed as Koneko gave him a wink as she closed the door behind her leaving Ryu alone in the room (blue balled moment).

*In the Seven Sins Chambers*

The cult leader looked around in the darkness trying to find the thing he wished to see, "I know you're here. Come out… All of YOU!"

The familiar red sparks showed up, again, this time revealing the seven entities that Ryu saw in his vision when he passed out. The leader of seven it seemed stepped forward to the cult leader.

"Why are you here?" The seven entity leader stepped up to intimidate the cult leader.

"I've come to fulfill my destiny," the cult leader revealed the pendant that stopped the being in his tracks with a scared expression on his face, "And you now… serve me."

The entities looked in disgust at the mere lower creature thinking he commands the Seven Sins. The cult leader stepped forward as he reached up to his helmet. He removed it to reveal his true face to them as he dropped his helmet. The leader of seven entities felt the need to step back to try and not deal with the pendant that seemed to be almost something that's keeping them in line.

"Who exactly do you think you are," A female voice amongst the seven demanded the lower creature to answer.

"Allow me to introduce myself,' the cult leader bowed proudly to illustrate his point, "I am Fujino Mosaki. And you may call me… master."

**(Ending theme: Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess)**

**And boom… One other chapter done on the journey of the Blood Dragon. Man things got 'steamy' in this chapter. Things between Ryu and Koneko have reached somewhere in that the two of them seem to have taken this 'false' relationship to being official. Like I said I wanted this relationship to feel more natural and going through stuff like this will help define the both of them in how one will help and support the other. It was also the first time I had to write a sexual situation in the chapter. But of course they'll be an ACTUAL sex scene between the two later in this series so hopefully this suffices in the urge to know if they're going to do it or not. But of course things will open up more about what is to come. What will Fujino do now that he found the Seven Sins? How is it that Ryu is connected to them? And how will Koneko and Ryu's relationship build after almost sealing the deed while also developing real feelings for the two? All this and more in the future. Next Time: Chapter 6 - The First Couple's Date.**


	6. The Couple's First Date

**Hello to all my dark dwellers, DarkLordShadow here to give you… yet again… another addition to the DxD story. Last time was, I sound like a broken record, my first time writing something sexual in a story but I think after that I have a better understanding in what to do with how to handle that situation. This story is important in how I want the characters (i.e. Koneko and Ryu) to grow closer and just not jump right into a bed all willy nilly. So it'll take me some time to get to where their actually going to have sex in a future chapter. But as of right now let's have a few teases every now and then so that it'll at least be fun to read (nervous laugh). So anyways… the last time was quite steamy between both Ryua and Koneko. In doing so right after Ryu was injured and had a near experience with 'something' calling him unworthy. As well as Koneko going into an uncontrollable heat and they almost slept together right then and then. Having their friends help in regaining their senses it was clear that Ryu, with the help of Draig, came to a realization that he never thought about how Koneko felt during the plan of 'pretend-dating'. As for down in the underworld the leader of the cult, Fujino Mosaki, found what he was looking for and became the so-called 'master' of the revived Seven Sins. With the Sins return, the Gremory family isn't aware about what they're up to next. But for the new couple something might happen sooner than expected: Chapter 6 - The Couple's First Date.**

*On the grounds of Kuoh Academy*

Cherry blossoms fill the air with a soft breeze spreading the little pink flowers across the campus. It was almost time to go on break and the topic around the school wasn't about what one group wanted to do (like karaoke, or hangouts with friends). It was actually the news of a new couple being talked about after coming out that they're official: the transfer student Ryu and the 'school mascot' Koneko.

The two of them were walking to the gate getting ready to enjoy their break from school (mostly to get away from the gossip). Ryu wearing the spring attire with his button up shirt with a red accent shirt poking through, as well as a pocket protector. As for Koneko the spring uniforms for the girls changed a bit in where the girls now wore more a short sleeve top with a corset and a longer skirt. The two of them didn't notice but everyone walking by them noticed that they're walking hand-in-hand. Everyone though simply were making small talk about them ('I told you they were a thing', 'Do you think they DID it yet', 'How do you think they… you know', etc.). Ryu simply looked around at the gossip speakers shaking his head as the two finally arrived at the gate.

"I feel that we've been getting more attention even before we actually 'dated'," Ryu squeezed Koneko's hand, getting her attention as he looked back in annoyance.

"Oh forget it… they're jealous that there won't be 'hoe down throw-down'." Koneko gave him a wink making Ryu chuckle at her pun, "What?"

"Nothing… I forgot how many puns you can make… their cute," Ryu mentioned to her as he caressed her face, bringing his face in for a kiss only to feel someone tap on his shoulder, killing the mood.

"Care to hold off on the whole couple thing for when you're in private," Kiba came from behind surprising Ryu, turning around to face their club's VP.

Ryu took Kiba off to the side leaving Koneko at the gate as the two wanted to have a private conversation.

As Koneko waited for her boyfriend to come back, Kiba and Ryu were hanging out by a tree because of Ryu having something on his mind in regards to what they're next plan was for dealing with the cult that seemed to be quiet for the last few days.

"To be honest I was surprised that you and Koneko have officially decided to stop 'pretending'," Kiba chuckled at Ryu giving the young man a hard time.

"Yeah… yeah laugh it up," Ryu rolled his eyes huffing in annoyance by everyone running with that old joke, "Anyways… Anyone know about who that group was that attacked me and Koneko during the party… damn almost feels like ages ago."

Kiba crossed his arms looking at Ryu and giving him a head shake, "As of right now everything in the underworld is quiet."

"Damn… they're elusive I'll give them that," Ryu accepted the info with bro hug with Kiba.

As Kiba waves goodbye to him for now he simply takes in the scenery of the school since he started at this school. To his shock, and surprise, he felt an arm come up from behind coming behind him as he turned around activating his Draig gauntlet in the process, "**BOOST."**

**High School DxD - New Blood**

**(OP: Burn it Up by ARP)**

Ryu stood ready, gaining the power boost by Draig, unfortunately to his disappointment he instead sees Issei behind him.

"Wow somebody is a bit jumpy," Issei chuckled at trying to ease the tension between him and Ryu.

"That goes without saying from you Issei," Ryu eased up out of his fighting stance canceling out the power boost he got, "What exactly brings here from the underworld?"

"Well… Rias caught me checking in on her while she was in the sower so I'm out of the house for a bit," Issei smirked hoping Ryu would not notice that he's perving out again.

"Sounds about right," Ryu shaked his head at his disappointment and began to go back to Koneko, "Have fun being in the dog house Grabbin Dragon."

Instead Ryu was jerked by the arm from Issei with a smutty grin that made Ryu feel uncomfortable.

"That's not the only thing I was for," Issei let him go and almost felt like interrogating Ryu, "So what exactly happened between you and our little hellcat?"

Ryu's eyebrows rose at the comment and shook his head as he didn't want to answer this pervs questions. He began to walk away again but was still pestered by the determined Issei in wanting to know more.

"Why do I have to explain how Koneko and I started dating?" Ryu looked at Issei in annoyance just wanting to go back to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean why?!" Issei jumped on the comment as insulting, "You have the most powerful sacred gear and you're saying you don't want a harem?!"

Ryu looked at Issei in disappointment, and annoyance, as he looked at Draig with a concerned look at what was going on and what happened before he became the vessel of the dragon.

"**Don't look at me… Issei's mind has always that perverse," **Draig answered him without even Ryu asking.

"Still though… you were being used to fulfill those desires of his?" Ryu asked his partner with a sense of disgust from what he's heard about.

"**Believe me… it was more than embarrassing during our time together," **Draig responded almost sounding like he was going to break down, "**Being known as the Breast Dragon Emperor was nothing more than humiliating."**

"Oh c'mon Draig not ALL of it was that bad," Issei chuckled nervously trying to brush off the time when he obtained that title, "But you're saying you don't want to become the next HAREM KING?!"

Ryu closed his eyes trying not to give that comment a response, "No… Can I go now?"

Issei got his attention though when he gave him a pat on the shoulder and the two wielders of Draig, past and present, looked at each other like something was coming and they didn't know about it.

"I know you want to protect the ones you care about from everything but always keep an eye on the things you can't control," Issei told the young man sliding his hand off his shoulder.

Ryu wasn't sure how to take that but he knew of it to be a warning of some sorts. He nodded in respect of the former wiedler as Issei gave him the thumbs up as he disappeared through the devil circle returning to the underworld.

Ryu managed to finally get back to Koneko at the gate, but for some reason he couldn't find her waiting at the gate. Ryu felt disappointed that he was taking too much time talking with the perv rather than being with his girlfriend. He instead felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to try and apologize to who he thinks is Koneko. But instead was left dumbfounded with what he saw. It was Konneko but she changed out of her school uniform and instead was in a sexy tube top with a white half jacket exposing her torso/back. Including black thigh high shorts with blue sexy boots.

"D-Does this look okay?" Koneko looked up at her boyfriend, all innocent, causing Ryu to drop a bit of sweat and give a big ol gulp at this sight.

"Uh… yeah, Koneko… you look beautiful," Ryu tried to regain his composure but the outfit made it hard for him to not notice that it was highlighting a lot of Koneko's features (mainly her bust and figure).

Koneko could feel her man was checking her out in this outfit as she tried to pull down her shorts from being a bit too revealing and almost uncomfortable. Ryu stopped her as he grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. He could feel how soft she was as he knows that pulling her towards him he could feel her breast push up against him. This almost reminds them of the time alone in the club room and almost giving into their desires in having sex with each other. But this time he's got a better at trying to control whatever it was that got them into that situation before.

When he eased his grip Koneko actually had her eyes closed as she had been waiting for this for a while. Even during school they had to try and limit their time together or else they would just give into their urges. So now they can spend the day together as much as they want.

"I wish we could stay like this all time," Koneko looked up at him with her smile giving him the warm fuzzies.

"I know but we also have to make sure we aren't caught by the cult,"Ryu reassured that even though they're together they are still on a mission, "But… today we're going on our date so let's enjoy it."

Koneko blushed but she wasn't hiding that she was happy that they're going out on an official date, "Yeah…. Are you ready… dear?"

Ryu blushed but was happy to hear her say that, "Yes… darling."

*In downtown of Tokyo*

Koneko and Ryu were walking down the streets doing a little window shopping as well as going into a few stores. Koenko though felt awkward that in her new outfit she was disappointed that her boyfriend isn't in something that shows they're on a date.

"Ryu… couldn't you find time to change your outfit?" Koneko looked at stopping on the sidewalk looking at him in a huff.

"Well sorry Koneko I mean Kiba and then Issei showed up talking to me and-" Ryu was trying to explain but was hushed by Koneko and dragged into a clothing store.

Ryu wasn't sure what was going on but he found himself in a dressing room with Koneko and handed him a new outfit to put on. In the dressing room Ryu was busy putting on the outfit Koneko gave him and he opened the curtain to show off the clothes she chose. Ryu, instead of the school uniform, he wore a new red leather jacket with a black undershirt and a pair of light grey jeans.

"Say Koneko… you sure this jacket doesn't stand out?" Ryu pushed the curtain aside showing off his new outfit to his girlfriend checking out how he looks.

Koneko felt her heart skip a beat as soon as he came out from behind the curtain. She knew he was already attractive, from the looks she keeps seeing the other harpies at school eye-balling her man, but she didn't expect him to rock the look she picked out for him. She could tell that his broad shoulders filled out the lining of the jacket very nicely. And the black shirt with the red really complimented each other really nicely.

"Uh… Koneko?" Ryu muttered to the dazed silver haired girl simply looking at him.

"OH!... Sorry I was just… uh," Koneko stuttered trying to find the right words to not sound that she was daydreaming about Ryu.

"You were looking at the outfit huh?" Ryu stared as if he already knew what she was trying to say to him.

"Well I mean yes… or NO," Koneko caught herself as she caught Ryu teasing her that he read her mind or something, "Don't go looking into my head like that."

Ryu shrugged it off as the two exited the store they were at hand-in-hand. The two of them felt like they finally had the time to actually feel like a couple. Up on the rooftop though, little did they know, they were being watched by two hooded figures that were stalking them. One tall and shorter being watching over them on the busy streets.

"These are the ones that HE wanted us to watch over," The small one commented with such lustful noise when she sets eyes on Ryu, "But that one… mm-mm… I can't wait to tear that one up."

"Please.. That one doesn't even hold a candle to HIM in power," The taller one bellowed in a lower voice as a sign of un-amusement.

The two of them remembered what they were here for and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they moved to a new vantage point.

Whereas Koneko and Ryu were enjoying their time together as we see them going about their date going into various stores. The two go into different clothing stores, even through a pet store that got Koneko's attention that Ryu noticed her and without her knowledge he actually bought her a little something. Continuing to other clothing stores that two actually stop in front of one store that Koneko felt embarrassed to bring him in for that one. Though Ryu assured her she doesn't have to feel embarrassed, little did he know what he signed up for. When Koneko took inside, Ryu's eyes opened up to see that they're standing in a lingerie store.

"I want to ask… yet I don't want to as well," Ryu gulped as a drop of sweat dripped down his face.

"I… I kinda wanted your help," Koneko shimmied in place from the embarrassment, "The girls helped me out with building up courage when I asked them in the bath one time… but it's still kinda embarrassing."

Ryu, though agreeing that it is embarrassing, took her hand to show her that everything is okay, "It's fine… you don't have to be worried about it."

The two of them entered into the store and to Ryu's shock, and amazement, this was actually easier than he thought. Though Koneko did shake a little bit taking him towards the bra section. Even though he felt confident going in it was still embarrassing as he got flashbacks with Yakeno constantly wanting him to get her pants. Though this time he's not just going out with someone, he's actually being told to 'help' pick out what he would like to see Koneko in.

"So… which one should I t-try on?" Koneko stared at the selection without even breaking contact to look at Ryu, "If anything this would be better than that Grabbing Dragon eyeing me all the time."

Ryu knows for a damn fact who she was talking about. And now he's actually picking out his girlfriend's OWN underwear. Koneko walked up to the rack and showed off the options to him (in her right a red style and in her left a pearl whit one). Ryu looked back and forth trying to give an answer but wasn't sure what to say without sounding too creepy. Koneko, having experience with Issei, walked up closer to him looking all flirty in trying to hide this embarrassing feeling between the two of them. Ryu cleared his throat as his eyes shot over to a manikin wearing a display of lacy black lingerie with the hip lacing tying up the panties that go with it (similar to what Kurumi Tokisaki wore from a Date A Live episode).

"How about that one?" Ryu pointed out trying not to sound embarrassed around her.

To Koneko's surprise, and embarrassment, he actually picked something out that she thought she could tease him with deciding but this was on another level.

"You sure you like that one the most?" Koneko asked him as she put her options away and grabbed the option Ryu chose.

"W-Well I mean I thought it would highlight certain _things _about you," Ryu blushed trying to hide his face with his hand.

Koneko gave him her cold trademark stare but in turn twirled one of her bangs in a sign thanks, "Well... I'll go ahead and try it on and hopefully you don't nosebleed."

Koneko gave him a wink as she stepped into the dressing room and slid the curtain shut. Ryu simply stood outside and got a lot of looks from customers and sales clerks alike. Ryu though didn't care about it anymore, his mind was somewhere else because he was trying to figure out still about that vision he had when he passed out from his sparring match. Though his train of thought was interrupted when he felt a hand tug on his jacket from behind him.

"Everything okay there?" Ryu turned to find Koneko peeking out through the curtain looking very shy.

"I put on your choice… and I have to say… you are a perv aren't you?" Koneko puffed her cheeks in her upset mood.

"What's with that look?" Ryu looked at her confused, "It can't be that-"

Before he could finish Koneko ripped the curtain open in a dramatic fashion and left him dumbfounded at seeing this sight before him. Standing in front of him was his girlfriend Koneko in a sexy pose with the lacy black lingerie he chose. While no one was around he noticed that she also activated her cat mode with her ears poking up. The lace of the bra seemed perfect in proportion to her fine figure as well as highlighting her breasts. While he noticed the pantie/hip lace combo that even got a bigger reaction out of him. He even noticed that her tail was poking out through the top of the panties she was wearing. She leaned up with her hands behind her puffing out her chest to show that the bra actually is making them seem a bit more perky.

"You like it?" Koneko began teasing him posing up against the wall.

"Umm… well," Ryu isn't sure what to think as he began to feel the same feeling when they were alone in the club room.

xxxxxx

The tension was too great as Koneko grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him into the dressing room with her flowing the curtain closed with the sign outside glowing 'in use'. The two gaze at each other as Koneko could feel her heart beating faster. The sound of it was overwhelmed by their breath as things began heating up as well. Ryu began caressing Koneko's breasts, squeezing them in both covered by the bra and underneath them skin on skin. Koneko moaned subtly that Ryu got a little too excited as well. The two of them gazed at each other as they then shared a kiss. Almost as intense as it was back then. Ryu caressed her head as they began to intensify the kiss.

Ryu switched spots to have his back facing the wall and Koneko instead pushed him up to it, even going on her toes to continue giving her boyfriend an intense kiss. Ryu looked at her with a string of saliva stretched from their lips. Ryu then moves his hands behind Koneko, who looks up at him wanting to do it, and unhooks the bra exposing her delicate breasts as they bounce giving him a view of her delicate figure. Ryu again kissed her, this time getting tongue action. Koneko even took the chance to run her hand down his chest and then underneath his belt and then his pants. She definitely can feel something firm. The two let out a moan of pleasure as though Koneko didn't notice that Ryu moved his hands down her back and began to grope her small buttox.

"Mmmm… ah… Ryu," Koneko said his name feeling a sense of ecstasy from this feeling of pleasure but felt Ryu's hand going down between her legs, "Wait… RYU?!"

Too little too late and Ryu's mind went blank showing off the red light in one of his eyes like before. He began to feel the crease of her slit and started to rub the outside of her folds. Koneko never felt something so exhilarating before as the intensity of Ryu rubbing her started to really turn her on causing her to be a little wet. Koneko let out soft cat-like moans as she could feel his fingers run along the outside of her pussy. She didn't want to be the only one feeling this much pleasure and began to unzip Ryu's pants. This exposed Ryu's sports underwear where Koneko could feel his bulge a bit better now turning her on even more. Koneko wanted to really touch it now as she grabbed his hand from touching her to see that they're a little bit lubricated and licked them like a lollipop. This caused her to finger herself slowly but surely while she then exposed Ryu's complete naked lower half, seeing his shaft stand stall in front of her causing a hypnotic feeling over her. She began to stroke it and was about to put it in her mouth when RYu came to and noticed what exactly was happening.

"WOAH… KONEKO!" Ryu was surprised that seeing Koenko about to give him head, "Did… it happen… again?"

Koneko came to her senses too and covered her breasts from him, "Yeah… though something felt strange this time… like it felt more natural."

The two of them with their backs turned as they put their clothes back on (Ryu mostly his pants and Koneko began to dress herself with her clothes she had before). The two took their time getting over what happened and they exited the store (having bought Koneko the lacy pair of underwear). It was nearly dusk and the two were about to call it a day but Ryu noticed something and left Koneko for a few minutes.

"Thanks for this," Ryu grabbed a tiny bag after handing a clerk a few yen.

"I'm sure the girl you have your eye on will feel very lucky," the clerk smiled as Ryu took the bag and exited.

Ryu made his way back to find Koneko standing by a fountain in the square of the shopping center they were in. He felt so lucky that the dusk light shined through the water of the fountain highlighting a very romantic mood. He tapped on her shoulder as they gaze into each other, ready to leave and call it a day.

"Before we go… Koneko… I want you to have this," Ryu handed her the bag he bought off on his own.

Koneko took a hesitant look and opened the small bag. Pulling out what was actually a small pendant that resembled a cat's paw with an inscription engraved into the middle as it reads 'one-love'. Koneko looked up at him with what appeared to be a tear in her eye. She's never once felt this feeling of acceptance in her life due to her sister: Kuroka.

Ryu noticed it and wiped away her tears, "Koenko… I-"

He felt that she wanted to go first and so he let her. Koneko then handed him the pendant and with his help, brushed her hair up and tied the pendant around her neck.

"Ryu… this has been truly an exciting day… and I know what you want to say but I want to say it first," Koneko gripped her new pendant looking up at him, and smiling, "I love-"

Before she could finish the two immediately felt a strong magical presence as the world around them turned to shade of red, not a single person from the center in sight, all was quiet. The two of them were met by the two hooded figures that were stalking them before. Ryu immediately jumped in front of Koneko acativating Draig in the process, "**BOOST."**

"Oh please that's not a good way to greet someone," The smaller one chuckled as she raised her hand to perform a magic seal, "You should at least ASK HER NAME FIRST."

A powerful burst of wind came flying at Ryu and surprised him as he flew back 10 ft smashing into the ground. Ryu smacked the ground so hard that it knocked the win out of him, causing him to cough up blood. Koneko watched in horror as he struggled getting up. She, herself, activated her cat mode revealing her ears and tail. Ryu brushed off the dust from his clothes, even wiping off the blood from his mouth, but he was also smirking like he was having fun.

"I admit… this is getting interesting," Ryu got into his stance activating his blood blades.

"**I must admit this is truly something I wasn't expecting," **Draig's gem glowed allowing the dragon to speak to Ryu.

"Agreed… well don't hold back on me Draig," Ryu clenched his gauntlet fist as his aura began to show, "Time to put that training with Kiba to good use!"

"**Leave it to me partner," **Draig praised Ryu's enthusiasm as the gem glowed bright green that got the attention of the others, "**WELSH DRAGON…. OVER BOOSTER!"**

The light enveloped the area as the Koneko charged at the hooded figures, using the light as distraction to get the jump on them. But before she could land a punch the big one decided simply stick out his arm and close lined her, grabbing her by the neck.

"My… My… How this little one seems feisty," The figure mocked her squeezing her windpipe.

Koneko let out a gasp for breath and was met by a hard blow to the big guy holding her, sending him flying backwards. Koneko looked up to see a red gauntlet and she knew who it was. Although it wasn't his regular arm holding her, it was actually another gauntlet holding her. She was confused but saw that he was now wearing a darker shade of red armor, the outlining from the plates were evenly split with white & red. The helmet resembles the head of a dragon with bright red/pink eyes showing his distinction from the former wielder Issei. Ryu finally unleashed it and Koneko was the first to see it.

"**Well done… you've definitely mastered this power," **Draig's gem glowed reassuring Koneko that Ryu was still in there while red sparks glowed around them as he held her close to him, "**Behold our power… WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!"**

**Ending theme: (Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess)**

**Wow this was… just wow. I know this one is coming out only a few days after the other but I just had an idea pop into my head from the last chapter and I had to strike the iron while it's hot. This one was definitely more into trying out the sex writing between Koneko and Ryu. And this was… DAMN talk about steamy. And now they have been engaged with an unknown enemy that could actually be the Seven Sins. The story of that will be resolved as the series goes on. Now that Ryu unleashed his power with the balance breaker things seem to be more intriguing in where the two will find themselves engaging with the enemies from here on out. Also were they really wanting to go all the way there? Why are the two figures after the two? How will this battle unfold with what is to come? All of that and more in Chapter 7: Mysteries Revealed.**


	7. Mysteries Revealed

**Hello to all of my dark dwellers... DarkLordShadow here to give you another update to the story of the blood dragon Ryu in the newest chapter of DxD - New Blood. I am proud to say that we're at the half-way mark of the series and I really appreciate the support for this. This was something I didn't know I could make something different and unique. So I want to thank 3rdDragneel, Earth Dragon Aragonite and Excamman for the support in that we want to tell different stories of certain titles that we think are good to share. Pus I know earlier in the series some thought it was odd for Koneko to fond over my oc even though in canon she and Issei have a child. All I have to say... fuck it. So anyways this might be a chapter that we might have Koneko and Ryu finally give in and at least try out sleeping together. Last time we left off we saw that Ryu unlocked his balance breaker and is ready to protect Koneko from some strange enemies that could be from the cult here to take them. Time to see how this new bearer of Draig matches up with his power compared to the former wielder. Let's see what fate has in store for the young dragon in Chapter 7 - Mysteries Revealed. **

The dust settled in the quinte area of the shopping mall thanks to a hidden spell hiding a fight between two members of Gremory house against some unknown assailants. Both of the Gremory members, Ryu and Koneko, are being attacked by unknown enemies that they both don't even know. Though the enemies seem to be distraught at the sight of Ryu. Simply put because Ryu unlocked his power: his balance breaker.

"**Welsh Dragon... BALANCE BREAKER!" ** Draig's gem glowed in a blinding light as what appeared to be his aura enveloping the armor causing Ryu's eye to glow a red/pink color.

"Alright... You two wanted to attack us... hurt my girl... and basically fucked up my day," Ryu gently put Koneko, though she blushed when he called her 'his girl', down turning to the two cracking his armored knuckles, "Then come on... SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

The two looked at each other and removed their cloaks to reveal people that neither Koneko, nor Ryu, recognized. The first out of the two was a female with raven black hair and red highlights, her attire consisted of a very revealing bikini armor and a tattered skirt along the side of her hips, though some of her skin appeared scared and tatted on with different symbols. The second was a big hulking man with armor that is similar to that of a berserker, or Viking, with short black hair and a beard while having what appeared to be red bloodshot eyes.

"So says the 'pretender' of what should be our master's power," The man threatened Ryu with his fists power up with what seemed to be red lightning.

"Please... we seem to simply want to know how you 'stack' up to some of the lesser demons we've known throughout our time," The female seductively taunts Ryu running her finger along one of her breasts.

Koneko puffed her cheeks in jealousy, and irritation, because she knows that he is mentally blocked from being embarrassed about seeing someone like that. Knowing that even though he saw her naked before. Koneko dusted herself off as she got up to be next to her boyfriend, activating her shiro-neko form showed her having two tails instead of one and now having blue flames spawning next to her. Though Ryu knows exactly why she was next to him as of right now in the moment.

"Just so you know that this one is already taken," Koneko gripped her knuckles showing off her blue spirit flames, "So time to kick you off to the fuckit bucket."

"I have a feeling you're upset about something aren't you?" Ryu asked her but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Oh really... what gave you that idea dingus," Koneko not breaking eye contact with the opponents as she pretty much roasted her boyfriend.

"_I'm in trouble aren't I Draig?" _R yu conversed with the dragon inside of him.  
"**My personal opinion... I cannot truly understand the opposit sex," ** Draig bluntly tells him,

"**But the fair Koneko does seem to be disappointed." **

Ryu shook his head that he's not going to hear the end of this as he gets into his fighting stance. Koneko did as well. The two strangers then got into their fighting stances with the female grabbing a spiked whip (similar to Ivy from Soul Calibur) and t he man into something more of a wrestler stance.

**High School DxD - New Blood **

**(OP: Burn it Up by ARP) **

A gust of wind breezes in this still arena as both parties are waiting to see who will make the first move. Ironically, Ryu jumped forward with such speed and velocity that he created a gash in the ground from where he was originally standing.

"Take... THIS," Ryu charged towards the hulking man for trying to crush Koneko from earlier but felt him getting snagged by the neck from the other's whip.

"Aww you went for him instead of coming onto me first huh," The woman simply toyed with him as she swung him into the roof and down to the ground with such force that it created a crater.

"RYU!" Koneko charged in at the woman for doing that to him, "Just try and do that again bitch!"

Koneko charged up her flame into her fists and landed a solid punch, though instead she felt that it was actually caught by the man tightening his grip causing her to have discomfort. She tried to break free but she wasn't budging from this big man's enormous hands.

"Quite the feisty one huh," The man teased her, "But let's simply not interrupt-"

Koneko didn't have time for this and used her force and the man's weight to basically heave him over her shoulder trying to get to Ryu.

While those two were duking it out the woman walked over to the crater overlooking the dust from the impact waiting to see what Ryu's next move was going to be.

"Come on out big boy," The woman teased him with a seductive tone, "Try and so a girl a good time won't you?"

With that being said she felt a sudden tug on the whip she was holding as a figure swiftly sprung out from the dust taking her along with it. Revealing itself to be Ryu, though now he's activated the wings in the armor far more easily than Issei did when he wore the armor for the first time. Though Ryu's wings seemed to be more sleek and highlighted with black/red highlights on the frame of the wings. Ryu saw that whip was still around his neck and that the woman basically used his own speed to launch herself towards him unsheathing a demonic blade. But, Ryu caught onto this as she eventually got close to him he managed to dodge the blade coming for his head and spun around undoing the whip from his neck and grabbing the girl by the arm slingshotting her down towards the ground.

After being taken for a joy ride the woman landed actually gracefully and noticed that Ryu was hovering above waiting to see what he's gonna do. Though to her she's getting such excitement, licking her lips in front of him.

"_What's up with her?" _R yu thought to himself conversing with Draig.

"**I'm not quite sure myself they seem far more adept with their abilities than other demons I have faced when possessing a host," ** Draig commented on this not sure how to handle this situation either.

"Well... If you're not going to make a move, allow me," The woman cracked her whip forming in a bolt of red lightning near Ryu as he dodged mid-air.

Ryu was trying to get some distance but each time she cracked her whip a bolt would suddenly pop up again and again. While that was going on Koneko was gaining equal footing against the colossal berserker she was facing. The two traded different blows, but Koneko using her smaller stature to maneuver easily dodged his attacks gaining more of an advantage.

"W-Well... Well... This little kitty seems to have surprises," The man huffing and puffing with exhaustion.

"Simple," Koneko stood proud looking at him, "I'm Koneko... suck it."

"**BOOST!" ** A massive green light enveloped the area as all eyes seemed to have gathered up at Ryu who's powering himself up with multiple power upgrades.

"Alright... DIE," Ryu dive bombed the area causing another dust cloud to erupt upon his impact, "time for you guys to know who we are entirely."

Ryu mentioned as his gauntlets opened up allowing him to activate his blood magic creating his signature blood blades and charged at the two again. As he landed past the big man, he suddenly noticed that an arm was gone.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" The big man rovolled in pain from seeing his arm gone.

"Oh come now Anger it's not that bad," A more demonic voice startled everyone to notice a tall black hooded figure with armor along his chest and gauntlets with two swords attached to his side.

"Oh... master it's you," Anger knelt down to the figure holding his wound with blood dripping out of his hand onto the floor.

"Lust... you seem to be having too much fun as usual," The figure turned to look at the woman who was also kneeling to him.

"Oh master... I love it seeing your cold stares," Lust mentioned, with a hint of ecstasy under her breath.

The figure walked off the ledge he was one levitating himself as it helped guide him down landing gracefully in front of Ryu. The two powers stared each other down plotting to see who's gonna make the first move.

"_Who the hell is this guy?" _ Ryu thought to himself in his armor, "_Why does his presence feel so familiar?" _

"So... you're the new bearer of Draig," The figure mentioned to Ryu causing him to stumble back in surprise, "What a disappointment."

"How could you- GAH," Ryu couldn't finish that sentence as he never even saw him flinch impale him with one of his swords.

Ryu's shock in horror as he let out some blood coming out of the helmet caused something to snap in Koneko as she rushed over to the figure with nothing but hate in her eyes. She charged her most powerful attack and actually managed to land a blow on him. But nothing... not even a flinch. As she stumbled back in the shock, he slowly turned to look at her and simply smacked her, causing her to skip like a stone gashing her outfit revealing her bra and getting some bruises.

Ryu, still impaled and losing blood fast, could feel this and tried charging up an attack with Draig's power... but nothing. He still had his blood blades as he tried to use one to slice him with it only to be shocked that the figure caught his blade with but: two fingers.

"W-What?!" Ryu stuttered trying not to choke on his blood, "How are you- ARRGGGHHH!"

The figure wasted no time wanting to torture his prey by twisting the sword in him before ripping it out causing him to lose his armor due to his body trying to use too much of his power, "**RESET!" **

Ryu collapsed on the ground feeling the absolute pain from the blade, "Go ahead then... finish it."

"Pathetic," The figure stated as he raised his sword but he actually sheathed it, "I want you to know why we're here and I want you at your best to prove to me you're worthy of him."

The figure turned his back to him, flipping his cloak inviting the other two to join him as he opened , "Don't disappoint me."

"You won't be so lucky next time," Anger warned him as he entered behind the figure.

"I look forward to seeing you again young dragon," Lust seductively teased him as she entered last and the portal closed.

With the portal closed Ryu looked over to the unconscious Koneko. He started to crawl towards her to try and get her up. Though his consciousness was starting to fade because of the blood loss. As he reached out, though he's not going to get her, he felt that her hand was holding him as she looked at him with such distress in her eyes.

He could his consciousness finally fading but not when he heard familiar voices from Asia and Kiba as they felt something was wrong with their magic.

*Gremory Club Room*

Ryu was unconscious in a master bedroom with other members of the Gremory family surrounding him. Asia tried using her sacred gear of healing to try and heal the gash in his torso.

"Is he okay?" Koneko looked at him with such a worried look it's driving her crazy.

"I'm not sure... he's lost a lot of his magic power as much as he did blood," Asia tried to reassure Koneko about the situation, "Plus he was stabbed by a blade that caused him to diminish his magic very rapidly."

She wasn't taking it and sat down next to him with tears showing in her eyes. Kiba placed his hand on her, letting her know that he's in good hands. And to everyone's surprise they see Ryu's hand twitch a bit letting them know that he's still with them... Which pleased Koneko the most.

"Let's give him some rest," Kiba mentions to everyone as they leave the room leaving Koneko to stay by his side in case he wakes up.

Koneko was left alone in the room with Ryu as squeezed his hand letting him know that she was with him no matter the outcome. Though she saw that the gash in chest wasn't healing fast enough. So she took it upon herself to undress herself removing the tube top she had on revealing a delicate and fine figure of herself with a black/red bra. As she undid her shorts she was wearing a pair of black lacy panties. Grabbing a skimpy robe she was going to do what she did last time in using her Boochutsu to heal him. So she got on top of her unconscious boyfriend and a blue aura began to surround the two of them.

"_I refuse to let you die," _ Koneko thought to herself as she could feel a surge of power due to his own and Draig's conflict in order to heal him properly, "_I can't just sit by and watch you die without telling you how I truly feel." _

"I-I love you... so please... please wake up," Koneko pleaded to him as she placed her head on his exposed chest.

"So do I," A voice called out to Koneko as looked up to see Ryu's eyes were open and smiling at her, "I'm glad you were able to tell me."

Koneko started to tear up again, though not because she was sad, mostly because her boyfriend is finally awake and seemed to be more than happy to reciprocate her feelings.

"R-Ryu," Koneko tried hiding her tears of joy but he knew that as he caressed her face to let her know what she's thinking.

"I'm so sorry I worried you," Ryu looked away knowing that he got cocky because of his training and unlocking his balance breaker, "That's always been my thing about-"

"Being too cocky," Koneko interrupted him to get a quick jab at him. "Yeah," Ryu rolled his eyes.

The two shared a passionate gaze and it eventually led to a passionate kiss between the two of them. Though Ryu could feel this urge coming onto him again and stopped.

"I-I'm sorry I felt it... again," Ryu looked away ashamed that it might happen again and be awkward between the two of them.

Though he felt Koneko's hand stroking his cheek looking at him all sweetly almost like she's asking him, "It's okay... I want you to... Please make love to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koneko, still on top of Ryu, began stroking her fingers down his exposed chest. She gave off a very sexy look that even Ryu was well aware that she really meant what she said. Koneko leaned in more, unknowing to Ryu her hand was working its way under the sheet, and gave into another passionate kiss. The two couple's tongues were entangled in almost a dance as they each let out a quiet moan to each other. Pulling her head back allowing a string of saliva to stretch from their tongues.

"I have to say," Koneko panted a little bit, "We've definitely got the kissing thing down."

"Indeed we have- ugh," Ryu was going to compliment her on her kissing skills but felt something grabbing onto his shaft underneath the sheets.

Koneko's eyes glazed over as she was now in heat and ready for her man. Ryu's thought was transfixed on the fact that Koneko basically stroked his shaft delicately. This was a new experience for Koneko having been taught by her sister Kuroka who's had plenty of times 'with' various people when they were separate. Koneko can even feel it getting firmer and noticing that Ryu was getting flustered as he basically enjoyed her hand job.

"Well this is getting enticing," Ryu mentioned as his breath got heavier from the pleasure.

"Oh that's not all I can do actually," Koneko smirked as she removed the robe revealing her sexy lingerie to her boyfriend while also pulling back the sheet to show that Ryu was actually bare in the bed.

Koneko gave him a seductive smile as the strokes came on a bit quicker making him moan a bit. Koneko was getting quite excited by this and even moved her free hand down towards her pussy and to feel that it's getting lubricated. Ryu was deep in the thoughts of pleasure as his shaft grew to its fully erect length of 7 inches. Koneko seemed quite impressed by this, but felt a sudden rush when he felt Koneko's lips kiss the head of his shaft. Ryu looked down to see his girlfriend's face looking up at him as she flustered kissing the top of his manhood. Which to her was enough to get her fully excited and later licked it too.

"Gah," Ryu moaned unexpectedly as he looked at Koneko sliding her tongue up and down teasing the young man.

"I've waited for this,' Koneko's last words as she placed her mouth on top of Ryu's cock and slid it in.

Ryu was experiencing the most unique of pleasures as Koneko seamlessly slid his cock into her mouth as far back as she could before moving back on his shaft. To be clear Koneko seemed quite adept to the new sensation of this feeling. She kept her head steadily back and forth, keeping the head in her mouth as Ryu can actually feel her tongue swirl around his shaft. Koneko found this new sensation quite delicious with the taste of Ryu in her mouth. She knew to herself that no one can take him away from her after this. The whole situation got her twitching with excitement, and ecstasy, that sweat began to glisten off her pearl white skin making her look even more attractive to Ryu than before.

But Ryu wasn't just gonna lie down and have his girlfriend have all the fun. He caressed her head which she liked very much, including the way he massaged her cat ears that were still active. And she suddenly felt a force in her mouth that caused her gag and moan as she felt Ryu hold her head as he basically started going in deep throating her. Ryu flinched feeling that he's gonna cum in her mouth and pulled her off his cock.

"K-Koneko," Ryu panted and seemed sweaty from all this as Koneko seemed quite hazed from her experience with her mouth.

"R-Ryu... please," Koneko asked him as she slid her fingers that were rubbing her pussy and brought it up to him as he licked her fingers like she did back at the lingerie store.

Ryu took that opportunity and pulled Koneko in for a very intense french kiss that took by surprise causing her to moan when his tongue entered her mouth. She eventually found herself back down on the bed with Ryu looming over her.

Ryu could see that the force of them switching positions caused a strap on her bra to slide down exposing a breast and her nipple which seemed hard. Ryu took that opportunity as he went down, like a popsicle causing Koneko to hug the back of his neck wanting him to keep going. Ryu moaned a bit while Koneko let out gasps of ecstasy moans as Ryu went from simply licking her nipple to sucking on her delicate breast.

"AH... RYU," Koneko let out a passionate moan as she could feel her folds getting warmer and warmer.

Ryu was finally out of the 'head lock' and noticed the small wet stain on Koneko's panties. He brought two fingers up and gently slid his fingers over her folds covered by the fabric. Koneko let out gasps of moans as she could feel them become even more lubricated because of his touch.

"Ryu... Please... FUCK me," Koneko extended her arms inviting him in as he took the chance to be on top of her and undid her bra exposing her fine delicate figure. While Koneko obliged by removing her panties exposing her naked body to the man she loved.

"Are you... ready Koneko?" Ryu wanted to be sure about this and seeing Koneko's head nod... he got his answer.

Ryu brought up his erect cock, lubed with Koneko's saliva, and gently rubbed it against her folds. Koneko's breath came out in rough little pants as she felt her man's cockhead push in expanding her lips. Ryu could feel how warm Koneko was as he pushed it in further into her

pussy causing Koneko to give off soft moans as he did. The grip on sheets Koneko grasped harder as she slouched down trying to feed more of his cock in her.

"This feels... amazing," Koneko let out a passionate moan as she brought Ryu closer to her and kissed him once again.

Ryu felt such bliss that his body moved on its own sliding his cock in and out of Koneko's pussy and making her moan blissfully from the sensation that she is feeling. Ryu could feel Koneko's insides gripping his cock as she looked at Ryu in such a passion that she bounced up from the bed holding onto him. This time Koneko took the lead riding on him, swiveling her hips making sure that both she and Ryu were feeling this sense of pleasure.

"Koneko... you're so... tight," Ryu gasped as he could feel that Koneko was actually close to coming. Her juices surrounded his cock from inside of her as she started to convulse and shake because of this.

"Ryu... that was... amazing," Koneko let out gasp knowing that she came as hard as she did but felt her switch positions...yet again, "Wait... Ryu!"

Koneko was know on her hands and knees facing away from him as he was about ready to fuck her in ironically... doggy-style.

"Ryu... wait... I already- AHHH!" Koneko could feel Ryu's cock going in her pussy again as he grabbed her hips and basically started to pull her in as he pounded his hips into hers. This caused his dick to slide in her pussy even harder than when she took the lead.

"I wanted to make sure you're satisfied with me," Ryu mentions grunting as he slides in and out of her, "I want you to experience the best first time I can give you."

Koneko couldn't respond due to the fact her mind was going blank, while her tongue hung out, from feeling this sense of how a dog feels but instead of her being a cat.

"Plus I wanted to do...THIS," Ryu said, still pounding her, grabbing her cat tail causing Koneko to almost scream from the amount of pleasure she's feeling... she might actually come again.

"_OH RYU, this is wonderful!"_ Koneko thought deliriously.

Ryu couldn't bear it any longer as he could actually feel Koneko's pussy was enthralling. Koneko was fucked and used like a cocksleeve by her boyfriend for a good few minutes her

mind was completely blank like almost being in a coma until she actually felt Ryu reaching his climax.

"Ryu... g-give it to me... fill me UP," Koneko practically begged him to cum, since being devils they run low of the risk of getting pregnant for the first time.

"Here I go... KONEKO!" Ryu loudly said her name as he finished and basically shot a good few loads of his cum in Koneko.

She screamed as she felt the hot white substance of her boyfriend filling her up. Ryu held onto her hip and slid his cock out slowly as he noticed that her pussy was leaking between both of them reaching their climaxes. Koneko didn't have strength left as when Ryu plopped down back first the bed she slowly but surely crawled up on top of her boyfriend's chest and they embraced in a wholesome hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Koneko... I love you," Ryu whispered to her causing her to look up at him.

Still with hazy vision she smiled and kissed him one more time before they both fell asleep exhausted from their first time having sex. Though Koneko knew that she would want to find more situations like this in order to keep the hoes away from her man. The two shared this embrace throughout the night.

*Seven Sins Catacombs*

The portal of red lightning opened up to reveal the three who fought Koneko and Ryu have returned. Awaiting them was their 'master' Fujino Musaki was waiting.

"Did you find them?" Fujino ordered them.

"Oh yes we found them alright,' Lust was the first to come up explaining the situation.

"While we took some damage," Anger gestured towards his missing limb.

"Who CARES! As long as you finished the deed," Fujino brushed off the comments and ordered directly at the hooded figure, "Tell me Pride... what was the fallout of the mission."

The hooded figure didn't even bother to look at him nor remove his shroud, "Simple... the dragon lives... as well as the cat."

"WHAT?! I gave you an ORDER-" Fujino was going off on a rant but found one of Pride's swords up to his neck.

"You may hold the stone.. But you don't know us," Pride explains, "While those two live... you have the advantage... the prophecy may come to pass... and we, will be ready when it does."

**(Ending theme: Kairaku Genri - Coffin Princess) **

**Whew... finally did it. I actually made the FIRST of a few sex scenes that wil happen throughout the remainder of this series. I mean wow... That was quite a steamy scene between those two and I have to say I wouldn't be able to make it sound convincing enough to be treated seriously. But it seems our little cat and dragon finally gave into their desires. But now we have that we can continue with the way the story will unfold. What makes those two special to Fujino that he wants them dead? What prophecy was Pride talking about? How will this change in relations will Koneko and Ryu move on with their lives? All of those and more when journey back to DxD New Blood: Chapter 8 - Blood Moon. **


End file.
